Fun With Merle
by Magenta's Nightmare
Summary: This is a series of Merle Dixon oneshots. Some will be smutty and low plot, some will be angsty or dramatic but still smutty...basically expect different forms of Merle smut. I'll happily take prompts for this if you have any:) I ADORE Merle and this is my love letter to my FAV character from TWD. Teagan xoxo
1. Chapter 1 Just This Once

_**OK, this was a request to write a oneshot of Merle and Carol from Thursday Night Safe Space and I was like "FUCK YES!"**_

 _ **This is like a variant chapter:) a dirty, smutty, OC variant chapter.**_

 _ **In the original story I don't believe Carol or Merle would have done this at all but this is just for fun and holy crap was it fun!**_

 _ **I'm a Caryler but I do enjoy the occasional Marol too. It's fanfic, why not have fun with it, right?**_

 _ **Thanks for the prompt ThaliaSandy! Love ya! XOXOXOXOXO**_

 _ **####################################################################################**_

 _ **Just This Once**_

"Daryl you'll never make it to class, we'll just skip it," Carol suggested, pouring him some more ginger ale.

"It's OK...you go ahead. You've come so-"

He left the room again to throw up again and she winced at the sound.

"I'll stay and take care of you," she insisted, loudly enough that he could hear her from the bathroom.

The sound of his wretching was making her feel nauseated herself but she tried not to let it show. Daryl came, wobbly-legged, out of the bathroom and collapsed on the bed.

"Could you grab me some Gravol, Carol? If I take a couple of those I'll quit throwing up and pass out too. You go ahead and go to the class, I don't mind."

"Last I checked with Andrea it's supposed to be fully dressed at least."

Daryl pulled the blankets up and yawned.

"I know he's in love with Andrea and I'm thinking you like me too much to run away with my brother."

He tried to chuckle but he just ended up groaning and within 10 minutes he was passed out cold.

Carol decided she may as well go. Daryl was right, she wasn't planning to run off with Merle and he was more than capable of being professional with other women.

She called Andrea on her Bluetooth as she drove to her apartment to get ready and told her she'd be coming alone.

"Are you sure you're OK with Merle tonight?"

"Of course, we're all friends and I'm getting so much out of this class. Are you OK with it?"

"I'm fine. So this class involves the sensory deprivation we discussed before and just some touching on top of clothing. Can you wear yoga pants or something?" Andrea asked.

"Sure, if that'll help."

"You'll be on the ground so it'll make life easier."

Carol's mind went straight to Merle's huge, strong hands moving slowly all over Andrea's naked body in the video and she felt something she didn't think she should. She was aroused by her best friend and couldn't deny it.

That was the point she should probably should have said she couldn't do it but ever since Daryl had made her cum for the first time her mind was running wild with need, desire, fantasy and a risky new mindset that felt so good.

She'd never run off with Merle, even if what happened felt amazing and she knew it probably would. Carol arrived at home with only enough time to shower and change into her yoga pants and a tank top over which she pulled on a thin cardigan.

She was excited and knew she shouldn't be but she couldn't help it. Merle was her best friend, in all honestly they were closer then even she and Andrea, but she knew what he was capable of. Carol had heard all the stories and seen how Carmen's eyes lit up at the mention of his prowess.

She arrived on time and met Merle out front to chat as he had a smoke.

"Andrea's just inside talking to a couple...you sure about this?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Uh huh...it'll be fine, I trust you."

"Daryl's not uncomfortable with it? I know you two have something going on now."

"He's fine with it."

Merle shifted a little and took another long drag and then blew the smoke out in a steady stream up at the sky, it was sexy as hell.

"So you're OK with me touching you?" he asked.

Just the way he asked made her blood race rampant around her body and then flood her pelvis.

"Yes, I think it'll be good...I mean fine."

He grinned at her, just a quick little grin, and then Andrea was calling them up the stairs to the loft for class.

Merle flicked his cigarette and waved her up 'ladies first' style. She could feel his eyes on her ass as she ascended the stairs and she may have swung her hips just a little more than normal. Andrea was her friend and Daryl was her boyfriend but she'd never been the bad girl and one night under close supervision was sure to be fine, surely.

Andrea pulled out her notes and began the class, explaining that sensory deprivation could ease anxiety for some but not all people. She reiterated that you had to play around and find what worked for you as a couple and that there was no 'one right way' to do anything.

She played some meditation audio files and Carol sat next to Merle, both going along with the class and closing their eyes to meditate.

She felt a little calmer but then she was called to the front and the fire began to race through her veins again.

"So we're just going to cover Carol's eyes and have her lay down on the mats so she can relax and then have Merle touching her on top of her clothing. For anyone with body conscious issues, there's no reason that much of the foreplay can't happen on top of your clothing. You'd probably be surprised how aroused you can become while fully dressed."

Merle came to stand behind her and covered her eyes with a red, silk scarf and tied it behind her head. She slid her cardigan from her shoulders and could feel him take it from her behind her back. She thought of Merle's hands then, holding Andrea's ass and rocking her on his dick and she wanted it, heaven help her, she wanted it.

She lowered her body slowly to the floor and felt the mat at her feet. Slowly, she crawled forward, knowing full well that he was behind her and that his eyes were probably on her tight clothing. She leaned forward on her hands and knees and felt for the pillow at the other end and lowered her body down on the blanket.

Instinctively her legs stayed together and even crossed at the ankles as Andrea began to give more instructions.

"So this can work for either partner, there's no reason it has to be the female, it just happens to be Carol tonight. In this position she is deprived of sensory impulses that could create anxiety and it can assist in her ability to detach and even meditate as she's touched if she wants to. Also she is still covered so she can relax and just enjoy being touched while feeling less self conscious. Go ahead, Merle," Andrea coaxed.

Carol heard him clear his throat and then heard him moving above her. He lay a hand gently on her back then knelt down beside her. She was already craving more.

Andrea bent down and touched the back of her knee and asked if she could moved her legs apart for Merle to kneel between them.

Carol had literally never been so turned on. She uncrossed her feet and moved her knees far enough apart for him to kneel over her. She could sense his hands on either side of her head and she could smell his cologne, it was getting intense.

"If your partner likes to speak you could always try some 'question and answer' which can be very stimulating mentally. Go ahead, Merle."

"Can I touch your back?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"Yes."

She wasn't going to make it...her panties were already soaking wet.

His hand began at her neck and ran down to the small of her back and she grinned and buried her face into the pillow a little.

"Keep going," Andrea urged.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, bringing his mouth down to her ear.

"Very good," she answered, wondering if any of this was going to upset Andrea.

"If your partner has part of their back exposed as Carol does you can use your mouth as well...Merle?"

Carol felt his knees pushing against the inside of her thighs just a little so she opened them a little more and he ducked down, pressing his hot mouth between her shoulder blades. He continued up to the back of her neck and around the side to her ear as a whining sound escaped from her mouth.

You could hear a penny drop in the open space and she knew every one of the students was almost as aroused as she was.

His mouth was only inches from her ear and he whispered so quietly that only she could hear it as Andrea continued to ramble.

"Do you want more? I can give you more..."

"Yes," she breathed.

Just then his hand moved from her back down to her hip and she raised her body instinctively to meet his crotch. She wanted him deep inside her then and she knew it was going to take everything she had not to beg him for everything he had.

"Perfect," Andrea praised. "Now if Carol's still OK we can move on to some touch further south. Carol?"

"I'm OK," she choked out.

Merle stayed pressed to her back, kissing her neck and licking at her earlobes as his hand ventured down to the back of her thighs.

She had to keep her face buried to stop the sound of her moaning, she knew she was going to cum...she could feel it.

His big, strong hand roamed up and down her thighs until his fingers teased the crotch of her skin tight yoga pants and she raised her ass up into his crotch and she could feel his rock hard dick digging into her ass cheek.

"Great job you two," Andrea continued, oblivious to the intensity.

A student asked a question out of nowhere and Merle took the opportunity of distraction to speak to her again privately.

"Can I touch you there?"

"Please..." she whispered back and his hand slid around her ass to the burning heat between her legs. His hot tongue traced the shaped of her ear and his fingers pressed against her entrance through her pants, she was so done.

"Great job you guys! You did great tonight," Andrea complimented.

Carol's face was red and her body was completely flustered as she removed the scarf from her eyes. She wanted to kill Andrea for a split second before getting to her knees and collecting her dignity. She had been only millimeters from cumming in her pants and then interrupted.

Andrea did her usual end of class ramble as Merle sat down next to her at the back table, looking just as fucked up.

The class began to gather their things and head to the door and then Andrea's phone rang. She spoke for a moment and then hung up, sighing heavily.

"Merle, I'll meet you at home. Carmen wants me to stop by and yap about her issues again."

"No problem," he answered, nodding his head.

"Can you lock up here?" she asked on her way out the door.

"I got it," he replied.

"You guys did great tonight! See you at home, Merle.

And then she was gone.

Carol assumed he'd want to get the hell away from her as fast as possible but he just stood in the middle of the room as she stared at his back.

"Merle...are you OK?"

"No...I want you, Carol."

She approached him and knew that it was passed the point of sanity already. She didn't want to stop even if it was pure evil...which it was.

She lay her hands on his waist from behind and pressed her mouth to the middle of his back.

"Merle...fuck me."

He turned around and took her in his arms and forced his tongue deep into her mouth.

"This is so wrong," he insisted as he walked her backward to the little room in the back where evil things could happen privately.

He made no move to hesitate or stop so she reached her hands down to his ass.

"Show me everything, Merle..." she whispered into his neck when he pressed her to the wall.

His hands moved all over her body through the thin fabric and he hiked her leg up and around his waist and thrust her into the wall.

She moaned with absolute abandon and began to yank up his shirt over his head and then proceeded to kiss from his face to his neck and then all over his chest.

He pushed his hands down into her pants and took her ass tightly and rolled his body into her again.

"Fuuuuuck," she hissed.

Her lowered his face to her chest and took her breast with his mouth, right through the fabric, before yanking the straps of her tanks top down and uncovering her skin. His hands moved so fast and her grip on the back of his head pulling him closer was all the egging on he needed.

Merle unfastened her bra one-handed and threw it out of his way, taking her breasts in his hands and kissing all over them slow and teasing.

"This is so bad...I shouldn't be touching you...I should stop..." he repeated.

"Don't stop, Merle...I need you inside me...I'll never tell..."

"Just this once..." he tried to rationalize as his mouth closed around her right nipple.

"Never again...just this once..." she agreed, aiding and abetting the crime.

His kisses moved lower and he took the waist of her tight pants and tore them down as he dropped to his knees.

A storage room above a porn shop...she was going to fuck her best friend in a storage room above a porn shop. It was best not to think of it.

Carol stepped out of her panties and he pulled her down to the ground with him.

He paused for only a moment.

"Tell me not to touch you, Carol...tell me to go fuck myself," he pleaded.

She began on the button of his pants and pushed them down swiftly, taking his thick cock in her hand.

"Nobody ever has to know...please, Merle...show me what you know."

He took the back of her head in his hand and moved over her, laying her down. The next thing she knew it he was pushing her legs up and open and making his way closer and closer with his mouth.

His tongue teased at her and then he used his fingers to open her lips.

"Jesus Christ Almighty!" she whined.

Merle lapped at her wetness greedily and she brought her feet up to rest on his upper back.

She let her knees fall completely open, she needed every inch of his touch and wanted him to have room to work his magic.

"Oh...my God...Merle! Fuck!"

His tongue made slow circles around her clit and then down to her vagina and she was coming apart at the seams.

"Promise you'll fuck me, baby...promise me you'll fuck me after I cum!" she cried out.

None of these words were coming from her brain but from directly between her legs and she couldn't care less.

Merle pushed one of his fingers inside her and curled it gently toward her belly as his tongue continued to tease her clit.

It was unholy and no woman could withstand it, he was amazing.

She could feel it rise and then it pulled her under like quicksand, she was drowning in pleasure. Her body closed around his fingers so tight and he sucked her clit gently between his wet lips.

"Uh...uh...oh...fuck...Mmmmm!" she was loud and unapologetic as she let his mouth finish her off.

When she was finally able to breathe she looked at him and she refused to let him get emotional about it yet.

"It'll never happen again, Merle...nobody ever has to know."

He looked her dead in the eye and nodded.

"Just this one time?"

"Just this once. Take off your pants!" she demanded.

"How do you want it, honey? You're the one with some issues in this area...how can I please you?"

She crawled onto his lap, straddling his hips as soon as he had stripped. She kissed his mouth, slow and soft as she began to sink down on his dick but there was resistance, he was big.

"You OK?" he asked.

She'd only been with Ed and he was small in the dick department but overly aggressive. Merle was huge and gentle but she wanted him inside her so badly. She persisted slowly and soon he was inside her completely and she shivered, dropping her forehead to his shoulder.

"Easy, honey...easy..." he soothed her.

Soon she was moving her hips and taking him into her and letting him out half way, moaning into his neck.

"It feels so good, Merle...you feel so good..."

He took her ass in his hands and she thought back to the video and tried to ride him like Andrea had but she was different and the way it felt best for her was steady and smooth so she stuck to that.

"Promise you'll still be my friend," he said suddenly holding her face so that she was looking at him. "I can't lose you as my friend, Carol."

"You won't, Merle. I love you."

He picked her up in his arms and lay her down on the ground, his arm cradling her head, and he laid into her deeper and harder.

She could feel him tensing up and she knew it was almost over, the one time this would ever happen was about to become a memory.

His body clenched and he kissed her mouth again as he pulled out to cum on her belly.

"I love you too, Carol...please don't stop being my friend."

He pleaded into her neck and kissed her face, shoulders and hands like it was some kind of reparation.

Eventually she sat up and he began to get dressed.

"Do you regret this?" she asked.

"I know I should...but I do love you so it's hard to regret. It was easy to control myself with Carmen but you're a different story."

"We'll never tell...OK? I love you, Merle, and I'll never breathe a word. You can forget it ever happened if you want."

"I don't want to forget but I won't say anything either."

They got dressed and walked out to the main area where it was still dim and nothing had been disturbed since they left the room.

"This was madness," he said, looking down at her.

"It was beautiful madness though, wasn't it?"

"The most beautiful madness that ever was. We could have been perfect together," he said softly, pulling his coat on.

"Can you just kiss me once more?"

He came in close and took her face in his hands and kissed her softly twice.

He walked her to her car and nodded once, looking unsure of what to say.

"I won't ever forget this. Remember that I love you, OK?" she said as he walked away.

"I won't ever forget this...I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2 Spoilers

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emstrongThis is a smutty piece of silliness that's purely for fun;)/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emstrongLike I said, some of these oneshots are a little more serious or plot heavy...this is not one of those. Lol/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emstrongEnjoy!/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emstrongLove ya, Teagan xo/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emstrong########################################/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emstrongspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Spoilers/span/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It was a hot and humid July day in the garage and all Merle wanted was to get home and showered. Two of his three guys hadn't shown up and he was running around like a blue-ass fly since he opened up that morning. His mood was rough to start and a cold beer or a stiff shot of whiskey would hit the spot as soon as he got the chance. He cashed out a customer at the till and handed over their keys with a friendly smile. He had just enough in him to still play business man but no more than that. The one employee who had shown up went home early and Merle was getting ready to close up shop, it had been a very long day./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He was just about to head back to the work bay to finish his last job when the bells over the door jingled more insistently than usual, drawing his attention./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"There was a woman, standing in the doorway, and she looked thoroughly unimpressed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey there, honey! What can I do ya for?" he quipped./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Do you run this shop?" she asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yes, Ma'am, I do."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You've got some explaining to do!" she began and he knew he was in for it but didn't know why./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Merle didn't even recognize this woman but she looked angry as hell. She had wild black hair and a body that caught his attention in a really bad way. She was in a short sundress and high heels and he stood, staring at her bare legs, unable to refrain from gawking./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She waited till his eyes finally found hers and then he figured he should probably answer her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Is that about right? Well, what are the charges, sweetheart?" he grinned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He was in no mood for a fight and he figured he'd fuck with her a little since she was barging in to yell at him in public./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""My best friend says you're the son of bitch who got her pregnant and won't even return her calls!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Merle laughed hysterically at this, it was completely ridiculous on a few different levels. He hadn't gotten laid in ages and he'd had a vasectomy five years previously./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You think this is funny?" she shot back, walking toward him to the point that he had to back up. Something about this woman, who couldn't be more than 5 foot nothing, coming on so aggressively just tickled him and he couldn't stop laughing. He tried to tell her it was a case of mistaken identity but she wasn't giving him any time to answer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Who does such a thing? She terrified and you can't even pick up the damn phone? She's a good person, you prick! She doesn't deserve this bullshit! Why are all men these days either cheaters or deadbeats?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Honey! Wait...just listen for a second!" he laughed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He reached out to grab her shoulders to stop her backing him into a corner but then she got really angry./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Don't you touch me! I'll drop you flat on your ass before you can blink!" she seethed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Who exactly do you think I am, honey?" he asked, with tears of laughter running down his face. She was a spitfire and he was amused, aroused and interested already./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She froze for a second when it finally dawned on her that she might have the wrong man./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh...my god...you're not Adam, are you? Isn't this Great West Auto?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Merle chuckled and wiped his face with a rag from the back pocket of his coveralls./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Nope! I'm Merle Dixon and this is Western Auto Body. Sorry to ruin your little rant but you got the wrong man. The one you're lookin' for is on Albert St.," he smiled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She looked up at him and then dropped her forehead into the palm of her hand./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm so embarrassed...I'm so sorry," she rambled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You know what?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What?" she winced./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm gonna let all that slide cause it was pretty adorable and hilarious. Why don't we just forget the whole thing?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The little temperamental woman was red in the face and apologetic but honestly it had made his whole day, he hadn't laughed so hard in ages and she was smoking hot to boot./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Think I'm funny, do ya?" she asked with her eyebrows raised./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I don't mean nothing by it but you're so little and so loud, it's cute. You comin' in here threatening to drop me on my ass was great...I was kinda hoping you might really try it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Is that a fact?" she asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"There was a moment where he was trying to figure out if it was a trap but then she reached up and grabbed him by the collar of his coveralls and pulled him down to her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She filled his eager mouth with her tongue and his eyes shot to the front door as he took her in his arms and walked her backward to lock it up for the day./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Merle pulled back for a moment and looked down at her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I don't even know your name," he uttered, wondering what the hell was going on./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Tabitha."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Alright then, Tabitha. You sure you're into this cause I don't need to be ending up in jail."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Take off your coveralls."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He didn't need to be told twice so he took her by the hand into the back room and ripped the snaps of his coveralls open to reveal his boxers and white t-shirt underneath./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him closer. He let her control him while his mind played catch up to his dick./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He crouched down to get his hands on her pale, bare legs and they were just as soft as they looked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He pressed her to the wall and let his hand creep higher and higher up her thigh as her tongue pillaged his mouth. This woman wasn't playing around, he'd never encountered anything like it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She moaned and started to breathe heavier with her mouth open, grabbing at his body aggressively. In no time she was pushing her hand down the front of his boxers and bringing him under her command with her little hand working his dick like a pro./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Fuck me, woman! I wanna get inside you," he groaned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"His hands moved up her dress and yanked her panties down her thighs halfway, he had to touch her. His fingers worked slow, skilled circles between her legs and she pulled her right leg up around his waist to invite more contact./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Her head moved back and she kept up the pressure on his dick, focusing her attention on the head and twisting in half circles./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""God damn it!" he hissed, dropping to his knees to get down to business./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He pulled her panties all the way down and she stepped out of them, grinning from ear to ear./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You gonna make me cum?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You better believe it," he growled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He lifted her right leg up over his shoulder and instead of using his mouth he used his hands and it threw her off guard. Merle kissed her inner thighs as his fingertips teased her lips lightly until she begged for more and then he fingered her slowly and gently./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Please..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Please what? You want my mouth on you too? You greedy girl."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yes!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He licked her lips and fucked her slow with his long fingers and she could feel her knees growing weak./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Merle could not believe his luck, he hadn't gotten laid in almost a year and this was right up his alley. She was a lot of fun and feisty as hell./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"His tongue made it's way from the back all the way forward and her knees buckled, almost succumbing to her need to let go./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Enough...please fuck me...please."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You got it, honey, but I kinda miss you hollering at me already. I might have to make you wait and piss you off a little."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Don't you dare! I swear to god if you hold out on me I'll lose it! I need it so-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Alright, alright...hush up!" he laughed, scooping her up in his arms and pressing her to the wall again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Her arms held him tight around the neck and he grinned at her before slowly sliding into her wet heat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oooooh fuck me!" she whined./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I am fucking you," he grunted, fucking her into the wall with all his might. Every minute or so he'd have to hunch her up as she slipped down the wall. Soon she could feel it reaching the peak and she sobbed in utter surrender to him. Her forehead dropped to his shoulder as she pulled him closer with her arms tight around his neck./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh god! Mmmm..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She continued to pant and whine as he kept up the intensity, getting ever closer himself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Merle had a feeling he'd never see her again so he kissed her mouth just like it was the last time cause it probably was. He drove into her and relished the feeling of her arms around him, clinging to him. Merle took one of her breasts in his hand and kneaded it desperately wishing he had more time to do this right, or a bed. She was whispering sweet words into his neck and it made him feel incredible./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emstrongIt feels so good...you're amazing...give me everything...you're so sexy.../strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It was all too much and he needed to cum, holding one hand under her ass with the fingers of his other hand tangled in her hair as he kissed her passionately. He'd never felt so hot before./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He didn't know her from Adam but she was making him feel years younger and a lot more attractive than he felt he really was./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He groaned loudly when he felt her body let loose on him, pulsating and holding his dick with warm, wet pressure. It was more than any man could stand and he set her down just in time to cum on her bare white thighs./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Jesus, honey...sorry," he stuttered, his legs still weak from effort. He handed her the rag from the back pocket of his coveralls and she cleaned up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She was so pretty and soft and smelled so sweet...he hoped maybe she'd give him her number./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tabitha stepped back into her panties and straightened her hair before looking up at him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Don't worry, you're not gonna catch anything," she said, softly. "I know I seem like it right now but I'm not a slut...my boyfriend of 6 years just revealed he was screwing around on me and I've been feeling like shit. This really isn't like me."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Merle didn't know what to make of it but he suddenly didn't feel so good anymore./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I understand. I knew it had to be something like that, it was too good a thing to happen to a guy like me."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Actually, it was amazing for me...I would like to see you again. I just assumed you'd think nothing of me now."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm involved in this too, I don't think bad of you. You really wanna see me again?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I really would," she shrugged. "I know this is fucked up...I don't do things like this."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Merle knew it was insane but he didn't want her to leave, he wanted more time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Do you want to come over to my place for a while? I wanna get to know you better, Tabitha."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You do?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Definitely."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He got back into his coveralls and gathered his belongings before turning out all the lights. He took her hand before setting the alarm system for the night and walking out into the heat of late afternoon./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You hungry?" he asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah, a little."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Great! Maybe we could pick up a pizza and some cold beer. We could just hang out and watch a movie. Sound OK?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Are you for real?" she asked, looking blown away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah, I like you...you're a fiery little thing and maybe we started at the end with the spoilers but who says we can't go back and start from the beginning now, right?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Right...I like you too, Merle."/p 


	3. Chapter 3 Marry me, Jenny

**Merle's wedding day ends in a way he never could have predicted. This one is kinda sad, romantical and smutty. Hope you like it. Love, Teagan xoxox**

 _ **#########################################**_

 _ **Marry Me, Jenny**_

 _ **~One a hot July afternoon, 1985**_

"Are you nervous?" Daryl asked, handing Merle his tie.

"Yeah, I guess so. I never thought I'd be getting married."

"And you're sure Hannah's the one?"

They were getting ready in a little back room in their small town church and Daryl seemed to have so many questions.

"She said yes, didn't she?" Merle joked.

"Well ain't that romantic?" Daryl rolled his eyes.

"I'm 32, Daryl, I ain't getting any younger. She's nice and she said she loves me. What more could a guy like me ask for?"

"You deserve more than just someone nice, Merle. You should be crazy about each other, like you and Jenny were."

"Awww man! Why did you have to bring her up? Today of all days," Merle groaned.

"You know damn well she was the one, that's why."

"I fucked it up though, didn't I? I should have married her back when I had the chance but I was a little chicken shit at 26 and she got sick of waiting."

"You should have tried again, Merle. She's been back in town for six months and you still haven't even said a single word to her."

"What the hell could I say? 'Remember me? I'm the dumb ass who let you go cause I was afraid of commitment and now I'm marrying someone else'."

"Just 'hello, how's it going?' would probably work," Daryl answered, wishing he hadn't brought it up.

"Daryl, it's over...I lost her fair and square. Let's get going or they'll start without us. I got no option now but to forever hold my peace."

Daryl shook his head but followed Merle out into the main hall of the church. Guests were milling around and finding their seats. It looked beautiful and happy but now Merle's head was full of doubt thanks to Daryl.

Merle spoke with the minister and a few family members and friends as 2pm came ever closer.

"She's just in the back getting ready," Daryl's girl Carol assured him when 2pm came and went.

Merle wrung his hands and paced for a little while, his mind running wild. He needed a stiff drink and a smoke to get through this but there was no more time.

The wedding march began and he stood next to Daryl awaiting Hannah's entrance.

The song came all the way to the end and the organist looked over her shoulder wondering what the hell was going on and decided to play it again. Hushed voices began to speculate where she might be and the minister started to look nervous.

"Mr. Dixon?" he asked. It wasn't a fully formed question but Merle knew what he was asking or implying.

 _ **Maybe she ain't coming, pal!**_

Merle looked around the room at all of her family, all of his family and all their friends and never felt more embarrassed in all his life.

He wasn't good with crowds and it was Hannah that wanted a proper church wedding in the first place. His tie felt like it was choking him and he looked back at Daryl as the organist finally gave up.

Her sister walked in, after five painfully long minutes, and discreetly explained to Merle that she had changed her mind.

"Did she say why?" he asked.

"She just said she can't marry you, she thinks it's a mistake."

Merle walked back into the small room where he'd been talking to Daryl and pulled out the bottle of champagne he was saving for after the wedding.

He pulled his tie loose around his neck and even though Hannah was probably doing the right thing he felt like it was sealing his fate of dying alone. He'd never have kids and never have someone to hold at night. Hannah had put off moving in with him until after the wedding so he'd be going home alone as usual.

"Merle?"

Daryl walked in cautiously and sat across from him as he sipped the champagne right from the bottle.

"Hey, man...looks like I'm staying single."

"I'm really sorry about this," Daryl began.

"It's alright...might be for the best anyway. It serves me right for not jumping at the chance I had with Jenny."

Merle felt like crying because he knew what the future was going to be for him and it didn't involve any of the things he wanted most in life.

"I gotta get out of here," he sighed, carrying the bottle out of the room. "Give that check to the minister and tell him thanks."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Daryl asked, not wanting him to be alone.

"It won't be pretty. I'd rather be a mess alone but thanks, brother. I'm just gonna go home."

Merle slipped out the back door of the church and walked the grid road back to his little, quiet house.

######################################

Merle undressed slowly, putting all the pieces of his suit back carefully on the hanger to return to the suit rental place. He was not the kind of man who wore suits, he wore working man's clothes. Merle was a trucker and a single man again.

He stood in his boxers in front of his bathroom mirror staring at the man before him, the man looked lost.

As the afternoon bled into the evening he had a few more drinks, refused to answer the constantly ringing phone and cranked up some sad music to feel sorry for himself. He felt like playing some classic self-pity music and nothing beat Otis Redding.

 _ **Please, let me sit down beside you.  
I've got something to tell you, you should know.  
I just couldn't wait for not another day.  
I love you, for more than words can ever say.  
**_

 _ **Honey, living without you is so painful.  
I was tempted to call it a day.  
You've got me in your hand, why can't you understand?  
I love you, baby, for more than words can say.**_

Otis knew what the hell he was talking about when it came to heartache and regret so Merle just played over all the sad songs and remained in a tipsy but still lucid state as the night fell down over him. Maybe Hannah was calling, maybe she wasn't but he wasn't picking up for anything. She was right after all and he knew it. He'd lost the one woman he wanted ages ago and no Hannah in the world could replace his Jenny.

Things had been wonderful with Jenny. She laughed at his jokes and accepted all his failings. Jenny never wanted him to change, she wanted him as he was and he was too blind to see it. She wanted to get married and some stupid part of his mind told him not to get tied down and he actually listened to it. He couldn't figure out why a woman as amazing as her hadn't found someone and gotten married the moment she left him, it was a mystery.

He paced the floor of his kitchen drinking a cold beer in only his boxers trying to think what to do next with his life but nothing appealing was coming to mind.

He didn't hear the knock at the screen door the first three times cause he was singing along with the music too loudly.

He had just stood up from looking in the fridge when he was scared out of his mind by a figure before him.

"Good lord!" he gasped.

There were no other words in his head and his heart was skipping and jumping and then tumbling all over itself.

"Jenny?"

"Hi, Merle."

He looked down at his body and figured he better get some clothes on but first he needed to know why she was standing in his kitchen unannounced. Her shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes still looked as pretty as ever, he could still remember how soft her hair was in his hands.

"You didn't hear me knocking over the music...I wasn't trying to scare you."

"Oh...that's alright."

"I heard what happened today, Merle, and I'm really sorry."

Merle felt deep humiliation and regret all at once and hung his head in shame.

"Don't feel bad for me, Jenny. I started making this mess years ago."

She looked so pretty, she had on a summer dress covered in little daisies, and he was a half naked mess.

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"I should have asked you to marry me back when I had the chance. I know that's what you wanted but I was a coward."

"I assumed you just didn't love me enough to marry me," she shrugged, her eyes burning into his.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I always loved you more than anything but I wasn't man enough for you then, I was a scared little boy."

"What about now?" she asked.

"Now I'm alone like I deserve. I'm just glad she called it off cause it was wrong right from the start, not like me and you. Me and you was always perfection until I ruined it."

She took a few small steps toward him and he hesitated, not knowing what it meant.

"Merle, I miss you."

"Honey, I missed you every single day since you left."

Jenny reached up and touched his face and he closed his eyes, he thought he'd never feel her hand on his face again. Otis kept singing all the while...

 _ **I'll be the ocean so deep and wide  
And catch all the tears whenever you cry  
I'll be the breeze after the storm is gone  
To dry your eyes and love you all warm.  
**_

 _ **That's how strong my love is, baby  
That's how strong my love is now  
That's how strong my love is, darling  
That's how strong my love is, again now. **_

"Kiss me," she whispered.

He looked down at her face and she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry that I didn't know what I had...I'm sorry," he insisted.

"I wanted to come talk to you ever since I got back to town but you were engaged...I didn't want to interfere."

"You're here now, that's all that matters."

Her hands reached for him and ran all over his bare chest, leaving a trail of burning heat everywhere her hands made contact. He kissed her then and the world dissolved into meaningless chatter.

Merle couldn't comprehend the way she was touching him and kissing his unworthy lips but he was drowning in it just the same.

He pulled her into his embrace and ran his fingers into her soft brown hair.

"Marry me, Jenny."

"Take me to bed, Merle."

"Say you'll marry me," he insisted, kissing her deeper and letting his hands wander down to her ass.

"Take me to bed...I gotta see if you still got it first," she grinned.

"Oh I got it," he growled, lifting her up into his arms.

"Show me."

He walked to his room and lay her out slowly on the bed.

Merle looked down at the beautiful woman under him, still shocked that she was there, let alone that he was getting to love her this way.

Her simple floral dress just begged to be ripped from her body so he did just that, she always liked it this way before and he hoped she hadn't changed.

"I loved you all along, Jenny."

"Prove it, Merle...show me it's only me that you want," she whispered, pulling his mouth down to meet hers.

Merle couldn't get enough of the fantasy come to life, she was actually kissing him again.

Moonlight spilled all over the bed through the open window and he sank down on top of her, feeling the warmth and softness of her skin against his body again.

"I'm gonna make love to you like you deserve so hold on tight," he growled, bending down to lay his hot mouth on her belly.

"Jesus, Merle...I want you."

Merle never thought he'd touch her again so he was relishing the absolute perfection of it.

When he had her stripped down to her panties he knew he had to make her happy. He needed to show her he still had it and how much he loved her.

He yanked her underwear down and tossed them over his shoulder.

"Open," he grinned.

He wasted no time taking her wet lips in his mouth and sucked softly making her inner thighs shiver with need. Her hand came down on the back of his head and she rolled her hips toward his face. Merle could remember the way she used to melt at the sensation of his mouth and tongue teasing her out of her mind. He traced his tongue up and down her inner lips and then sucked again so softly that she sobbed as she fell under his power.

"I want you inside me, Merle...I need it.

In a heartbeat he was over her and then inside her and all the regret of not making a move when he could have doubled cause he remembered what he'd been missing all along. It all came back to him instantly, all the things she liked. He knew all the tricks to drive her mad and he started right away. He wanted that 'yes' from her, he wanted to start living and making up for lost time.

He thrust into her a few times, nice and slow and then pulled out completely and she whined like a frisky cat.

He grinned and kissed her face and neck as she squirmed against the bed sheets.

"More?" he asked, just to be an ass.

"You're still a tease I see," she hissed.

Merle chuckled and took the end of his dick, running it up and down her slit making her groan deep in her chest. He sat back on his knees a little and held her right leg up and open behind the knee. He kept it up, teasing her with his rock hard dick until she cried out for relief.

"Give it to me...please, baby..."

He smirked down at her and paid some extra special attention to her clit until she growled and then he slid deep into her with everything he had and she pulled his mouth down hers.

He thrust harder and harder and she was panting desperately, pulling him down deeper into her as Otis kept on singing.

 _ **Baby, here I am  
I'm the man on the scene  
I can give you what you want  
But you gotta come home with me  
I have got some good old lovin'  
And I got some more in store  
When I get through throwin' it on you  
You gotta come back for more **_

Out of nowhere she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back.

"Lay down!" she demanded and he obeyed her without question.

She threw her leg over his body and sank down on him, riding him like it was a rodeo.

He clung to her open thighs and grunted his pleasure into the almost empty room.

"Marry me!" he insisted.

She whined and fucked him with an evil bucking of her hips, taking him deep and then letting him go.

"Marry me, Jenny!"

She didn't answer but he could feel her coming apart on his dick and he was just about to let go as well.

"Oh fuck me, honey...Marry me!" he growled as he filled her with hot streams of cum.

"Yes...oh god yes..." she cried out, her wet pussy clinging to his dick and pulsating with release.

He grabbed her and rolled her under him, kissing her furiously and giving her the few final thrusts he had before collapsing on top of her.

"I love you, honey...always did," he insisted.

"Then marry me, and don't you ever let me walk away again," she whispered into his neck.


	4. Chapter 4 R&R Chapter 1

_**Staff Sergeant Merle Dixon has some RR leave with his unit for a long weekend and finds himself involved in a little male competition with a younger Corporal Shane Walsh from his unit.**_

 _ **This was a prompt from an anon for jealous Merle. I'm not really experienced with jealousy as a plot line but I'm giving it my all for ya:) My usual with Merle is either angst that morphs into smutty goodness or cocky/cheeky that morphs into smutty goodness.**_

 _ **Here is my attempt at jealousy that morphs into smutty goodness;) Enjoy! XoXo**_

 _ **It's more of a male competitive type of story over a woman than traditional jealousy but it's what my mind came up with:)**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **R &R**_

The bus into the nearest city was stifling and filled with exhausted Marines in need of some serious R&R. The training and travel for a plethora of military exercises had been non stop for months and they had a whole long weekend in the city with nothing to do but drink, get into mischief and hopefully get laid.

The younger men were talking shit and mouthing off about all the tail they were going to be getting and Staff Sergeant Dixon rolled his eyes at the frivolity of youth.

Rick, Shane and Oscar all whooping it up like a bunch of college kids was enough to make Merle want to bust them all back a little when they returned to base. He was hard on them but they were good men and had lived up to all his brutality. Staff Sergeant Merle Dixon wasn't having any of his men ending up dead cause he'd been too easy on them.

The bus from the base let them all off downtown at the station and there were endless bars and restaurants to choose from so Merle decided to avoid the rabble and have a nice steak and some whiskey in peace and quiet so he exited the bus and headed in the other direction from his men.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, boys," he joked, grabbing his bag and turning to leave.

Rick and Oscar laughed and said goodbye but Corporal Walsh, who was cocky as the day is long, could never just mind his Ps & Qs.

"Don't leave us with a lotta choices, Sir! I don't think they got shuffleboard in the place we're headed."

Merle didn't get flustered as a rule and turned back with a sly grin as Rick and Oscar looked around pretending they hadn't heard it.

"You implying I'm an old man, Corporal Walsh?" he asked, in his gravelly, weathered voice.

Walsh wore his best shit-eating, cocky grin and shook his head.

"No, Sir...you just have years and years and years and years more experience than we do. That's all I'm saying," he chuckled.

Merle laughed along and turned to the other men like it had already slid right off his back.

"So what's the plan tonight, boys? Gonna go look for some women?"

Rick was glad to see the tension had passed although their Sergeant wasn't the type to hold a grudge.

"With any luck," Rick answered and Oscar nodded.

"Well, have a good night then. Maybe I'll see you later on. Where are you headed?"

"McNally's," Oscar answered.

"We'll help you find you a woman, Sir," Shane joked.

"I can find my own. Don't you panic about me, Corporal," he smirked, walking right up to Shane's chest and looking him dead in the eye. "Like you said, I've got years and years and years more experience and that ain't just in the military."

Everyone laughed it off and Merle walked off to have some supper and planned to meet them at the pub later on.

 **###########################################**

"Sergeant Dixon's gonna make your life a fucking misery when we get back," Oscar laughed. "Why do you go antagonizing him like that?"

"It's funny! He can take a joke, don't worry about it," Shane insisted. "He ain't half as tough as he looks anyway, it's been years since he's had to do the training we do every day."

"I don't know, I heard he stay in pretty good shape," Rick added. "He does all kinds of martial arts and shit like that."

"Pttf! He's just an old man with a few extra stripes on his arm and a loud mouth," Shane insisted, walking off down the street.

"This is gonna end in a whole lotta bullshit," Oscar groaned.

Merle walked into a high end steak and seafood restaurant and asked for a table for two in the lounge.

"Right this way, Sir," the host answered.

Military men were always treated well in this city, being so close to the base and he was given excellent service.

His table was fairly close to the bar and he ordered a scotch for himself and offered a friendly smile to a woman further down the bar who was having a drink with a female friend. She was tall and brunette and firing on all cylinders as far as Merle was concerned.

He walked casually back to his table and acted cool like he couldn't see her at all for a little while but she looked over three times by his count. When his food arrived he ordered another scotch and a round for the woman and her friend but didn't so much as look up. He liked fishing. Merle didn't play games with women but he never started off direct and in a woman's face, he gave them some line first to see if they had any interest. If she didn't begin to look over at him he'd finish his steak, offer a polite good evening to her and be on his merry way but that isn't what happened.

The woman he'd set his sights on had long brown hair, a form fitting black dress and a red silk scarf around her neck, she was classy and stunning.

She whispered to her girlfriend a few times as he ate and when he finally looked over she held up her glass and nodded a thank you for the drink to which he smiled in return and nodded. That's all it took.

Merle wasn't the 'harass women in a bar with endless lines' type, he maintained some subtlety.

By the time he was done his steak she was walking over to his table to speak with him and say thanks for the drink in person. Apparently her friend had to leave and she was alone now.

He stood up as she approached cause he had manners, not like these younger boys in his unit.

"Thank you very much," she offered.

"You're very welcome. Finally got a long weekend off and it's been ages since I bought a beautiful woman a drink."

Her smile grew and her cheeks flushed to a faint pink.

"Thanks...my name's Diane."

"Merle Dixon," he answered, holding out his hand to her. "Where did your friend run off to?"

"Her husband called, she had to go meet him. Some kind of family emergency."

"That's a shame," he answered. "I don't see a ring on your finger."

"I'm single," she smiled, looking down at his hand in return. "So what are you doing with your weekend?"

"Was about to meet some men from my unit at McNally's. Would you like to join me, Diane?"

Only a few minutes later he was walking her down the street, arm in arm. McNally's was only a few blocks and the weather was warm without even a breeze or a cloud in the sky.

"That's some kinda dress," he grinned, starting to turn up the flirtation now that she'd shown some interest.

"Oh yeah?" she smiled as they stopped to wait for a traffic light.

"Oh yeah...you look beautiful."

When they arrived at the pub he held the door for her and walked her to the table with his hand on the small of her back. Not every woman was into this kind of treatment but it's the way he rolled, even if it only turned out to be casual sex. He had standards for how women were to be treated and he followed them meticulously.

He held out her chair and asked what she wanted to drink.

"A black and tan," she answered.

"I'll be right back."

Sure as bees swarm the flowers, he returned to find his men chatting up Diane and he rolled his eyes.

"You bothering my lady friend already?" he asked, setting down her drink in front of her.

"Ain't ya gonna introduce us?" Shane asked, eyeballing Diane like a prize to be won.

"Diane, this is Corporal Shane Walsh, Corporal Oscar Moore and Corporal Rick Grimes."

"Nice to meet you," Diane said, shaking all their hands.

"I gotta hand it to you, Sergeant, I didn't think you were a ladies man."

"I wouldn't say I am," he replied.

"I don't know, Sir. You've only been in town five minutes and you found somebody."

"We're just having a drink, boy, calm down," Merle smiled.

Diane laughed to herself and took a sip of her drink.

"So you're all in his unit?" she asked the men.

"Yeah, he's our Staff Sergeant," Rick answered.

They all chatted for a while and Shane continued to get more cocky and obnoxious the more he drank. Oscar challenged Merle to game of darts and so he asked if Diane would mind sitting with Rick and Shane for a few minutes.

"I don't mind, thanks for asking."

The second Merle was gone Shane starting in on Diane, hoping to snatch her away from his superior officer.

Rick could see it going down and shook his head, witnessing the storm brewing.

"So what's a gorgeous woman like you doing talking to an old fart like him?" Shane teased.

"He's a gentleman, I like that," she answered and Rick smirked at her answer, he liked this woman's style.

"Yeah but he's a bit long in the tooth, he's like 50."

"I'm 40 myself," she answered, looking mildly insulted.

"Never would have guessed that, you look banging," Shane quipped like it was a hell of a good compliment.

Merle finished up the game of darts and dreaded what he'd encounter back at the table.

"Good game, Oscar! You beat my ass! Darts obviously ain't my game," he laughed at they arrived back at the table.

Shane was laying it on pretty heavy, chatting up Diane, and he was getting tired of the younger man's nonsense. He hated to see a woman get harassed by someone who couldn't take no for an answer.

He sat back down next to Diane and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine," she smiled but she looked a little uncomfortable.

"We were just talking about you, Sir. I was just telling her how much we respect such a _senior_ officer."

"You know you ain't gonna be young forever, right?" Merle noted.

"Yeah but being young now is pretty sweet! I'm in the best shape of my life right now, like you probably used to be," he joked.

"I'm in better shape now than I was at your age actually. While you're still tucked in your bunk I'm out running and when you're getting smashed with the boys I'm at the Dojo till 10pm."

"Whatever you say, man. You think you can still do the push ups we have to do?"

"I don't get my men to do anything I can't do myself, that's a rule."

It was getting beyond a joke and Merle had enough of Shane's nonsense. Trying to take it in good humor was not working and now he was trying to make an ass of him in front of Diane; he wasn't about to take it anymore.

"Prove it," Shane said, all the humor gone from his voice.

"You don't wanna go toe to toe with me in that department, boy," Merle answered, calmly taking a sip of his scotch.

"That's cute, Sir. Let's go then. Right here," Shane said, giddy at the chance to put Merle in his place.

"I don't think the lady is interested in a pissing contest, Corporal," Merle sighed.

"Of course not. I don't wanna show you up in front of your lady friend. Another round, boys?"

Rick was getting tired of Shane's bravado and he'd do anything to get him to shut his yap.

"Do it, Sir," he pressed. "Take him on and shut him up for good."

Merle rolled his eyes and looked over at Diane.

"Do you mind? I swear I'm all yours after this nonsense."

She grinned at his calm and confident demeanor, frankly she found it sexy as hell.

"I don't mind at all."

Shane winked at her and asked her to keep watch and note who gave up first.

The bar wasn't too hopping since it was still early but Shane still got up and walked over to the dance floor.

"Alright, people! Who wants to see a little competition?"

A small crowd of about 25 people gathered around to see what the hell he was talking about. Everyone in the area made a little extra allowance for the military personnel who came to town so they waited for his explanation as the music got a little quieter.

"You can take him, right Sir?" Oscar asked, looking concerned.

Merle stood up and took off his uniform jacket and lay it over the back of his chair.

"Alright, boy! Down on your face!" he boomed and the whole crowd jumped a little at the timber and gravel in his voice, even Shane.

Merle got down on the ground in the ready position and waited for Shane to follow suit.

Diane walked over and stood between them and grinned at the idea of two men competing for her attention.

"OK, men...begin."

They both started and 1 through 20 were nothing for most ordinary men, never mind a Marine. Oscar and Rick stood watching and began to get tense around 40. They were buddies with Shane but somebody had to take him down a peg and they both prayed Sergeant Dixon could pull it off.

Around 50 Shane was slowing just a little and Merle grinned.

"You gotta be shitting me, boy! Move it!" he hollered, increasing his own pace.

It wasn't even a matter of how many they did anymore, only who would stop first.

Diane started to count off whenever Merle completed another 10 since he was clearly leading in terms of just count.

"Pick up the pace, Corporal!" he growled.

"Shut up, old man!"

Merle laughed and threw in a few push ups with a clap in the up position just to piss him off.

"80...90..." Diane said.

Everyone watching had bated breath as they both began to slow a little and the tension got higher and higher. Rick found himself not breathing and Oscar couldn't even bear to watch anymore.

Shane began to growl and pant and slowed right down but Merle wouldn't stop for the life of him, he was slowed down too but he wouldn't dare stop.

"Feel that burn, boy? Keep going!" he demanded.

"Fuuuuuck yoooooou!"

Shane flopped flat on his belly and gave up.

Merle wanted to fucking die, his arms burned so bad, but he couldn't be shown up by one of his men, they'd lose all respect. He got to his feet and reached down to take Shane's hand.

"You did fucking awesome, boy!"

Shane laughed and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"You on steroids or something you old prick?" he teased and the crowd erupted in laughter and applause.

Diane was waiting for them to finish their men talk and bullshitting and when it was all done she pulled him in close to kiss his cheek.

"Very nicely done," she purred.

"Not so bad, I guess," he said, trying to retain a shred of modesty.

"What do you say we get out of here now that you've finished your pissing contest?"

"Sounds good to me. Goodnight, men!"

"Fuck you!" Shane hollered, followed by a friendly wave.

Merle picked up his jacket and his bag and lay his hand on her waist to walk her out to the street. It was dusk and the sun was setting at the end of the main street.

"So...what now?" she asked, squinting at the setting sun.

"I have to find a hotel room for the weekend. Are you free for the rest of the evening or was that spectacle in there enough to put you off me?"

She turned to face him and grinned widely.

"Actually, that was pretty damn sexy."

"Is that right? Well I can do all kinds of physical activity if that's what floats your boat," he laughed.

"I can think of one I'd like to see," she teased.

He walked her down the street to the nicest hotel he could find and went in to get a room for the weekend.

"I'll take care of this, honey. You go have a drink in the bar and charge it to my room."

"Merle Dixon, you're a hell of a man," she smiled and rose up on her toes to kiss his lips.

She walked off to the the bar and he watched her go, the black dress hugged her curves in just the right places and he couldn't wait to get it off of her.

He booked the best room in the place and ordered champagne and strawberries for when they got back.

"You ready?" he asked, when he found her in the bar 15 minutes later.

"Definitely."

Up in the room he ran a hot bath and began to undress. He'd been stuck in his uniform since dawn and the stupid competition with Shane had left him sweaty. He wasn't about to sleep with Diane covered in sweat.

She sat on the edge of the bed and watched as he placed his bag on the desk and worked on the buttons of his dress shirt.

"We can just hang out if you like. I just need to take a bath cause I feel kinda gross and the tub in here is huge," he grinned. "You can't get a bath on the base."

"Is there room for two?" she asked, looking up at him and raising just one eyebrow.

"Oh I think I could squeeze you in."

A knock on the door later and he was pouring her a glass of overpriced hotel champagne and feeding her strawberries.

He continued to strip and placed all the discarded clothes neatly back on the hangers in the closet. Caring for his uniform was drilled into him from years in the service. He walked into the bathroom where the tub was just about full. It took ages to fill but he had all night, he was in no hurry.

He got down to just his boxers and she turned her back to him and lifted her long, dark hair up off her neck.

He pulled the zipper of her dress down slowly and kissed from the hairline on the back of her neck all the way down to the waistband of her black panties as she began to breathe slower and deeper.

Instead of pushing the dress forward off her shoulders he slid his hands around her waist under the material and kissed her neck just under her ear.

"You're so hot...you're killing me," she whispered.

Merle hadn't been with a woman in a while, he was married to the military and was satisfied most of the time but nothing beat an experience like this so he savored it.

He stood behind her and moved his hands slowly up her abdomen to her breasts over her bra and she breathed in sharply. Finally he pulled her dress down off of her body and she stepped out as he unfastened her bra, kissing her back again a few times.

She turned to look at him and he could see her entire bare back in the bathroom mirror. His hands slid down her back as he watched them in the mirror over her shoulder. He opened his mouth and took a wide mouthful of her neck and grabbed her ass with both hands on top of her black panties.

Diane shuddered against him, it wasn't like her to have a one night stand but he was too hot to resist. She was just newly divorced and it was time to get back into the dating scene. After watching him beat a younger man in a feat of strength she had to have him. It was a little old fashioned but she wanted this strong, virile and gorgeous man to take her and show her what he could do. He lay his work weathered hand on her back and kissed her one more time deep and slow.

"You go ahead and get in, I'm gonna grab the drinks and strawberries," he winked.

Diane loved the way he operated, he didn't treat her like some woman he was just banging for the night although she was quite sure that's what was happening. He walked back in and she couldn't get enough of his body, he was so muscular. By the time he dropped his boxers she was ready to pounce. The man had an impressive dick and actually had an ass. Her ex had no ass to speak of but this man had two nice handfuls of ass that she wanted to get into contact with.

He stepped into the giant tub and hissed at the hot water before sinking down and relaxing completely.

"You alright there, honey," he groaned.

"Definitely."

He handed her her drink and ate a few strawberries as he watched her hungrily. She had a few sips and then leaned over the edge to set her glass on the bathroom floor.

"Come on over here, darlin'," he said softly and she got into her knees and approached him between his open legs. Diane knew this sexual encounter would linger in her memory forever, he was a charmer of the highest order. Her own honeymoon hadn't been this romantic and sweet and this was just a hook up that had been initiated hours before.

She kissed his lips and he lay his hands on her cheeks and turned his head to fill her mouth with his tongue.

Eventually she sensed his hands moving down her body to her ass again and then he asked her to lean back against him. She turned her body and lay her back against his broad chest and he took her left breast with his warm wet hand and lay his right hand on her knee. She shivered as he bit at her neck and then slowly lowered his hand on her thigh under the surface of the water. When his touch reached the needy space between her legs she moaned and leaned her head back further onto his shoulder.

"That feel good, honey?"

"Oh god yes!" she uttered.

"Good...I wanna take my time and make you feel good," he whispered.

He was the devil, she was sure of it. His gravely, husky voice began saying things that made her body grow hungrier and hungrier.

His fingers drifted lightly over her nipple and his hand never stopped the slow motion skilled evil between her legs.

She could feel his hard dick against her lower back. She needed more and wanted to make him need it too.

"Stand up for a moment," she purred.

Diane leaned forward and felt the water level go down as he held on to the edge of the tub and got to a standing position. She got to her knees and looked up at him, taking his dick in her hand.

"You're a dream, baby," he groaned as she brought her tongue to the very tip and licked at his slit, looking him right in the eye.

She swirled her tongue slowly around the head of his cock and he touched the side of her face and began to breathe deeper, letting out an occasional moan.

She wanted to get him so hard and so desperate for her so she pulled out her best moves to try and please him. She licked her right hand and jerked him off as she licked teasingly at his balls.

"Oh fuck me, honey."

She loved the sound of his voice, the taste of his manhood, the smell of his skin but mostly how he treated her. He was strong and manly but so gentle and considerate, she told herself not to even think of falling and to shield her heart.

She rolled one of his balls on her tongue and sucked it gently into her mouth, never letting up on jerking his dick. She just held it in her mouth, using no pressure and rolled it gently over her tongue before repeating the torture on the other.

His thighs trembled just a little and she grinned as she finished with his balls and went right for his dick, pulling him deep into her mouth with her hands. His soft, full ass felt good in her hands and she squeezed it hard as she took his dick into her throat.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" he muttered, holding himself up with his hand on the railing.

Her mouth moved from the tip and back down and he was starting to crack.

"Honey...stop..."

She grinned and looked up at his face and she knew he was ready to rock her world.

"I want you on that bed, woman."

He held his hand down to her to help her stand and wrapped her in a towel. This was the kind of man every woman on the planet should be having sex with.

She dried off and lay down on the king sized bed to await him. He came out of the bathroom just after her and crawled over her steaming body, taking her in his arms and sinking between her legs.

He kissed her neck and licked her ears and all the while she could feel his dick against her inner thigh and occasionally nudging her pussy, she wanted it so badly.

Merle made his way to her breasts and took them both in his hands at the same time, kissing from one to the other and back again as she tried to roll her pussy against his dick. He loved nothing more than a needy woman and getting her that way was the best part. He purposely teased at her lips with his dick as he kissed her breasts and brought her hands up over her head. He held her hands with only one of his and let the other explore her body and she started to pant heavily.

"Merle...please..."

"Not yet...but soon," he answered.

He backed up all the way to the foot on the bed and closed her legs and she got the message that this man liked a little torture with his sex. Keeping her legs together when she wanted him this badly made her ache.

"You keep those knees together until I say," he chuckled.

"I thought torture was illegal."

"You'll like it, I promise."

He kissed her feet and ran his tongue up from her ankle to her knees and held his big hands on the outsides of her thighs, keeping them together.

She lay her arms over her face and was being driven mad already. He continued up her thighs, right where her legs touched all the way to her lips and kissed her all the way to her belly button.

"Oooooh my god, Merle...please!"

He wore an evil little grin and laughed silently to himself.

"Alright then, honey. Open up for me."

He backed up and she spread her legs apart, looking at him like she was about to attack if he didn't get moving so he bent down to take her pussy with his mouth. The relief of having him back between her legs was almost enough to make her cum right there.

He was unforgiving with his tongue and pushed her lips open with the tip and then sucked her clit into his mouth.

"Uh...uh...oh...Mmmm...uh..."

It was full on bliss and she let her knees fall completely open as he lay his big hands on her inner thighs, focusing all his attention on her.

He moaned then, a deep growling vibration into her tender flesh and she broke.

She cried out loud, rolling forward to take his head with both hands and rolled her pussy onto his face.

He didn't give her a break. He went right for it and sank his dick slowly but deeply inside her, her body still pulsating from her orgasm.

She let out a whining sound that anyone who didn't know any better could mistake for pain but it was the exact opposite.

He held her face and kissed her mouth fervently, shoving his dick into her and she couldn't get enough.

"You fuck me so hard, baby! Don't stop!" she begged.

He was a man, a real live man who knew how to make a woman scream and she wanted every single ounce of fuck he had inside him.

Merle pulled out only long enough to flip her onto her belly and then pull her up onto her knees.

She dropped her chest to the bed like a cat in heat, her ass high up, and he drove his dick into her.

Merle held her waist and fucked with a sweet circular rhythm and she made animalistic sounds into the pillow under her face. This was the best lay he'd ever had, her long dark hair all over the bed, her tight pussy, her gorgeous face and classy behavior not to mention the way she sucked his dick...he was in heaven.

He held her down with his hand between her shoulder blades and she moaned and whined for him to keep going.

"Cum on my ass, baby...cum for me, baby..."

Her sultry, sexy voice floated through the air and his dick obeyed.

"Uh...Fuck!" he growled, giving her the three or four hardest thrusts he had before pulling out and shooting his load all over her gorgeous ass and the backs of her thighs.

He collapsed on the bed next to her and they didn't move for five minutes straight, both out of breath and coming back from the high.

Finally he had to ask, he had to know if she'd stay.

"What are your plans for the rest of the long weekend?" he asked, pulled her close and wrapping her in the blankets.

"I was going to spend the weekend with my friend but that fell through, so nothing now."

"Any chance you'd stay the night...maybe longer?"

Diane turned to curl up in his embrace and kissed his lips.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to."

"Don't tempt me, I might just hang on to you."

They talked for an hour or so, finally revealing details of their lives and situations. She was divorced and had an 18 year old son who'd just moved off to college and he'd never been married at all. They both liked the outdoors, working out and appreciated the finer things in life. Something told him maybe they could make a go of it and he felt contented.

They drifted off to sleep and Merle didn't wake up until 10 the next morning.

She was just as beautiful first thing in the morning and he was so happy she was still there. He decided to leave her a note and go get her a decent cup of coffee.

He got dress quietly and left a note on the pillow before heading down to the lobby in search of coffee and he ran in to Shane and Oscar who had ended up in the same hotel.

"Well, well," Shane began. "Sleep alone did we?"

"She's still upstairs for your information. Where can I get a decent cup of coffee for her around here?"

"There's a coffee shop across the street," Oscar pointed.

"Thanks, man."

Merle walked away and toward the exit and chuckled to himself when he heard Shane grumbling.

"I can fucking believe he got her in bed! What the fuck?"

Diane rolled over and stretched, reaching out her arms with her eyes still closed only finding bare sheets. She opened her eyes and for a seconds he thought he'd run off but this was his room so she calmed down and then found the piece of hotel stationary on the pillow next to her.

 _ **I don't know how you take your coffee but I want to find out. In the meantime I'll bring it back to you with the cream and sugar separate. I want to know a whole lot more about you and I hope you'll allow me to find out. Be right back in just a minute. Merle xo**_

Just then the door opened and she looked up at him and smiled.

"I take it black."

 _ **~THE END~**_


	5. Chapter 5 R&R Chapter 2

_**I wonderful, kind reader from A03 named BrownFoxx requested a little more from Merle and Diane and I could actually see more to this story as well so I added a chapter 2 and 3. It's still pretty concise because it's just extending a oneshot so it's not as fleshed out as I would normally do but it was still a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoy it:) Teagan xoxo**_

 _ **########################################################################**_

 _ **R &R Chapter 2**_

The long weekend went too fast for Diane's liking but she stayed until he left to go back to base. There was something about being with him that she needed more of and it certainly wasn't just the sex, she loved how he treated her. He was so considerate and gentle and then in bed he lit her body up like she'd never experienced before.

"I still can't believe I won't see you for three weeks," she uttered as he packed up his few items of clothing and got ready to leave.

"I'm really glad you stayed," Merle said, leaning in to kiss her.

He'd spent the last three days telling her everything there was to know about him and he was surprised how many questions she asked. She got him talking so much more than he normally did. He opened right up to her and now he didn't want to go.

She walked him to the bus depot where Shane, Oscar and Rick kept a fair distance as they said goodbye. Merle felt self conscious around his men but he had to kiss her properly before getting on the bus.

"So we'll stay in touch, right?"

"Definitely, and I can come back in three weeks if you still wanna see me," he added.

"Of course I'll want to see you," she insisted.

"I'm so glad we met, honey...I had a really great time with you."

"Me too."

He leaned in to kiss her and he knew he'd get an earful when he boarded the bus but he didn't care. She filled his mouth with her tongue and her hands slid down to his ass for just a second and he could hear them commenting already.

He peeled himself away from her but it hurt like hell.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there," he waved, walking up the steps to get on the bus.

He took one look at their stupid faces and cringed.

"Not one fucking word...any of you!"

"Awww! Come on, Sir. This broad just grabbed your ass and slipped you the tongue in public and we can't even laugh about it?" Oscar asked.

"What's so funny about that?" he defended.

Rick looked over and grinned.

"It's just funny cause you're so serious most of the time and seeing a woman get all frisky around you is kinda weird."

"And gross!" Shane added.

"Hey there, Corporal watch it! You're back under my command in the am," he reminded him.

"Yeah yeah."

"Never mind him, Sir. He's the only one who didn't have any fun this weekend," Oscar laughed.

Shane kept his mouth shut all the way back and as soon as Merle made it to his sleeping quarters and got unpacked he had to call her just to hear her voice.

"Hi."

"Merle, hey!"

She sounded so happy that he'd called that he couldn't help smiling as he lay back on his bed.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Good...I just got back from a long walk. I was hoping I'd hear from you before bed."

"I said I'd call."

"Well...sometimes people don't call."

"Not doubting me already are you?" he laughed.

"No, I'm sorry. I just really wanted you to call so I was kinda worried you wouldn't."

"I'll always do what I say, so you don't have to think about that anymore."

She smiled on the other end of the phone line and he could actually sense it.

"You're not like anyone I've ever been with."

Merle liked this. Normally he'd be in the gym trying to beat some arbitrary self-imposed goal, reading alone or working on organizing the next exercise for his unit. Talking to a beautiful woman who was feeding him compliments was much more enjoyable. He certainly done something to impress her and hoped he could keep it up.

"I miss you already," he confessed, looking at the extra pillow next to him and wishing she was there.

"Will you always be in the Marines?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh! You know I never really though about that...I could actually retire if I wanted to."

"I was just asking, it's certainly none of my business."

"No, I don't mind at all. It gives me something to think about now that you mention it. I just never had anything else to do with my life cause I never got married so I just stayed."

Diane didn't want to appear to be pressuring him about anything so she changed the subject to something lighter.

"I hope three weeks goes quickly...maybe you could stay with me when you come back."

"I'd love to. I can take a whole week off so we could have some fun."

"I bet. I'll be recovering from the fun we had for another day or two," she laughed.

"Oh yeah? Was I too much for ya?" he teased.

"Yes, but I loved it," she giggled. He made her feel like a giddy school girl again and so adored.

They talked for a little while longer and she had to get ready for bed because she worked the next day.

Diane worked as a financial planner and he was impressed with her intelligence and zest for life. She said she wanted to travel and so did he. Merle could already see himself spending the rest of his life with her but he was quite sure he must be acting silly.

The idea of a 50 year old man falling in love in only one weekend seemed erratic to him but it was hard to deny when all he did was think of her.

The next few days he spoke to her every night and even texted her a few times during the day and the men in his unit soon noticed something different about him, he was way less focused.

"Sir, what's up with you?" Rick asked.

"Nothing's up with me, boy. I'm just fine as wine in the sunshine!" he insisted. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem...distracted. You forgot to post the rifle training exercises and you only made us run half of what we normally do."

Merle sighed and shrugged at him.

"I'll get it all done but why are you complaining about running less?"

"I'm not, I'm just wondering if you're OK."

"Yeah, I'm good...thanks for your concern, Corporal."

He went running and spent time in the dojo but she was always on his mind and taking up much needed space for his work. He'd only ever had the core so anything else renting room in his mind was strange but it felt so good too.

Two weeks into being away from her he found himself calling her after getting home from work and he was getting excited to see her again.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you again," he groaned, laying back on his bed and picturing her next to him.

"Me neither, I'm not letting you out of my bed the whole first day."

"God, that sounds good. I'm going to kiss every single inch of you."

"I miss your touch, Merle...I wish you could be here all the time. Do I sound clingy?"

He could hear the longing in her voice and it made him ache inside. These feelings were alien to him and he wasn't used to needing anyone.

"No, honey. I feel the same way. I miss your touch something fierce."

"Damn! This week is going to go so slowly I can just feel it."

"When I get back there I'll make all the waiting worth it, I promise."

"I know you will, my man."

"I love the sound of that...'your man'."

Diane couldn't take it anymore, she was squirming with need and had to let him know.

"I need you all over me, Merle. I want you inside me," she purred.

"Good god, woman! You talk so naughty you're gonna get me all hard."

"That's not so bad is it?" she teased.

"Not when you aren't here to help me out with it."

"You're alone, aren't you? Maybe you could take care of it yourself for now while I tell you all about what I want to do to you."

Merle had never done this and he felt a little weird but he knew he'd be jerking off anyway so he may as well do it while listening to her voice tell him dirty things.

"This'll be a first," he chuckled.

"Nice," she whispered. "I have a nice big bed and I want you in nothing but your boxers right smack in the middle."

"Jesus..."

"I want to crawl on top of you and kiss your lips and your neck and grind myself against your hard dick to make you need me."

His breathing already changed to meet the desire creeping up within him.

"Are you touching yourself, my man?"

He pushed his pants down enough to get a firm grasp of his dick and answered with a simple, "Uh huh."

"Good...good...now imagine I'm stripping down to nothing for you and trailing my kisses from your neck down your chest. My breasts running down your skin as I move."

"Fuuuuck..."

He moved his hand on his own dick and put his phone on speaker. Merle closed his eyes and imagined her with him, kissing him and making him feel amazing again...wanted and needed.

"Your body is so gorgeous it makes me so wet for you, baby. I want to taste you everywhere...to kiss you all over."

"You're too much, honey."

"I want to make you feel so good, Merle...I'll rub my face against the front of your boxers so you can feel my hot breath through the material. I want to lick your cock so slow and wet and warm...I want you to moan my name."

"Oh Christ, Diane..."

He could just hear how much she wanted it and he felt high on an unfamiliar level of ego.

"I can just feel you under me and my hands on you, honey...I need you..."

"I love how you touch me, my man. You made me feel things I never have before."

He was just about there and he wished he could think of words to say back to her but there was no blood in his brain.

"You gonna cum for me? I love the look on your face just before you cum, my man...it makes me so hot."

"Oh fuck...Diane..."

He hissed and moved his hand faster as he felt it rising and about to explode.

"I want to tease the end of your hard cock all over my wet lips and beg you to give me every inch of it, my man..."

"God damn it!" he growled and came all over his own stomach.

He panted and found he had a thin layer of sweat across his brow, she was making him wild with sexual tension from miles away.

"Feel better?" she asked softly.

"Oh god yes! But I miss you like crazy."

"Only one more week."

Merle spoke to her for a few more minutes and when he hung up the phone it was crystal clear what he had to do. It was terrifying and it wouldn't be easy but he knew it was the right thing for him.


	6. Chapter 6 R&R Chapter 3

_**R &R Chapter 3**_

The last week went slow and sleeping alone just felt wrong. The core had always provided him with everything he felt he needed and he never thought he was missing out by not getting married until now.

Merle never considered that his life at the base could ever feel like just going through the motions but it did feel that way now. He found himself in the middle of the day wondering what she was doing and who she was with, if she was happy.

She had a son living at college and an ex husband. Surely that would complicate things but it didn't scare him. He'd prove to her son that he was a decent man if that's what it took. So many thoughts drifted in and out of his mind as he packed up his things to spend a whole week with her. A whole week sounded like heaven and he just hoped that his idea would scare her off cause that's the last thing he wanted.

He took his car this time and he groaned when Shane came walking passed as he was packing up to leave. He wasn't in the mood for his comments.

"Just leave me alone, Corporal."

"Hey, Sir, about all that...I'm sorry."

Merle was stunned to hear such a thing from Shane and he couldn't think of a response.

"I can tell you really like her, you've been all fucked up since we got back to base. Have a good week with her, Sir."

"Thanks, Shane. I appreciate that."

Diane had sent him a playlist for the road and he put it on as he left the gates of the base. He was more excited to see her than he ever thought possible. As it turned out she liked old Stevie Nicks tunes too...

 _ **Lovers forever  
Face to face  
My city your mountains  
Stay with me stay  
I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me  
My lace **_

Arriving at her front door was like coming home. He'd never even seen the place before, but she was there. He'd spoken to her every single night that he'd been away and there was nothing he hadn't talked to her about. His childhood, the core, his family...everything. She'd told him all about her grown son Joshua and how things had fallen apart with her ex. Apparently the man was a complete moron and had been cheating on her with a work colleague for years before she caught him.

He'd picked up some pretty flowers on the way to her house and a bottle of wine and stood on the sidewalk outside in his uniform and tried to think of what to say.

"Merle."

He turned and there she was, just a pretty as the last time he'd seen her. He walked up the path to her and handed her the flowers.

"I missed you, honey."

She only paused for a moment to lay the flowers on a table near the door and pulled him into her arms. She kissed his neck and shut the door behind him.

Diane had waited her whole life for someone to make her feel like Merle did. They'd only spent 3 days together but she knew everything she needed to about who he was.

She walked him backward to the stairs and he knew just what was up and followed happily. She turned to ascend the stairs, leading him by the hand up to her bedroom.

"That really is a big bed," he grinned at the king sized bed in the middle of her bedroom.

She nodded as she began working on the buttons of his uniform jacket. He'd had to get some work done before leaving and didn't even stop to change into civilian clothes, he was too rushed.

This time he wasn't as concerned where his uniform ended up he just wanted his skin touching hers.

She got him down to his boxers and smiled widely at him.

"Lay down."

He happily complied and watched as she let down her long dark hair and took off her shirt then crawled over top of him.

He took her face and kissed her deep and slow, he had wanted this since three weeks ago when he'd gotten on the bus.

Diane kissed down his neck and did exactly as she said she would, taking off her bra and letting her breasts run teasingly over his skin as her attention moved further south. She smiled up at him and flung her hair to one side to keep it out of her way and he almost died, it was so damned sexy.

She took special care to take her time and when she really did move her face slowly across the front of his boxers he hissed at the sensation of it, it was such a good tease.

He could feel her breath through the material and she ran he fingernails up and down his thighs, lighting up all his sensing with need.

Merle knew that he was a different man with her, he wasn't in control but he didn't mind. She threw him off kilter and left him wondering what would come next and he loved that.

Diane loved his body and if she was being honest she loved him in general.

She spent the next five minutes getting him so hard he could barely stand it. She pulled his boxers off and then used her mouth to bring him all the way to the rocky cliffs of desire until he had to stop her, he had to.

Merle rolled her under him and pulled her pants from her legs but left her in her underwear. After three weeks he didn't mind waiting just a little longer and he owed her after the way she'd made him feel. He kissed her mouth and slid his hand down her body to touch her between her legs and she moaned softly, yielding to him. She was so soft and warm and wet that he had to have her.

Diane was in agony waiting for him to just take her but here he was touching her through her soaked panties.

"Baby...please..." she whined.

He pulled her panties down over one hip and kissed her newly revealed skin for a moment before uncovering the other hip and then sliding them all the way down.

"On your belly, honey..." he instructed.

She knew it was about to get interesting so she rolled over and looked back at him with a wink.

Merle knelt down between her knees and kissed the back of her neck, slow like honey dripping into a hot cup of tea.

Diane closed her eyes and took it all in, he was amazing.

His hot mouth crept down her spine and his hand slid under her chest as she raised her upper body off the mattress and put her weight on her elbows. Fingertips grazed over both of her nipples and she felt his mouth on the middle of her back. It was evil...the best kind of evil.

"There's nobody like you, Merle..."

He held her around her chest with one arm and reached down to touch the backs of her open thighs.

"Jesus..." she whispered.

He touched her pussy so gently from behind and she whined for more.

Two of his strong fingers entered her and she tried not to cum too fast as he switched between that and rubbing her clit with dizzying little circles. Never had she felt such bliss laying on her stomach. He was hitting every single hot spot at once and she couldn't take anymore.

Out of nowhere he pulled her up onto her knees and slid into her, holding her body back against his as he fucked her from behind.

"Oh Christ, Merle!"

She looked down and saw his knees between her own and then his hand moved down her body to touch her wet lips as he drove her mad with his hard dick filling her completely. Two fingers, one on either side of her clit, were pulling an earth shattering orgasm out of her and she could feel it coming to take her down.

"Baby...I...oh god!"

His other hand held her breast and then drifted up to her throat as he bit at the back of her neck.

"Cum for me, honey...let it go all over my dick," he growled and her body obeyed.

She had to bend forward then. Her body was being overtaken by waves of pleasure, the likes of which she hadn't felt before.

He leaned forward with her and continued to fuck her steady as she raised her ass up for him.

"Uh...Mmmm...fuck me, Merle..."

Her voice made him weak and he let it all out in that moment.

Just panting, heat, lust and the sweet release of pent up desire. They were magical together and they both knew it.

###################################

Merle just held her and waited...for the right time...the right words. Part of him didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to risk chasing her away with forwardness or making her feel pressured.

Eventually his heart won out and he kissed her once more before rolling the dice.

"So..."

But there was nothing, he still didn't know how to bring it up.

"I'm so happy you're here," she smiled, pulling his arm tighter around her.

"Me too."

All the confidence he normally possessed fell flat in her presence.

"It's such a shame you have to leave in a week," she sighed.

"What if I didn't have to?"

"That would be amazing, wouldn't it?"

"I could stay, you know? If you wanted me to. I could apply for my early retirement."

She didn't say anything and she was facing the opposite way so he had no idea what face she was pulling.

"You don't have to say anything...I mean, we just met and I'm coming on way too strong now I know."

"How soon could you get out?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"I have a month of holiday saved up and the paperwork would probably only take about that long."

"Do you think you might regret leaving?" she asked, looking right into his eyes to try and see the truth in them.

"I gave half of my life to the core...I'd rather spend the rest of it with you if you'll have me."

She smiled then and he knew the answer was yes, he could see it in her eyes.

#################################################################

 **There will be more Merle oneshots, I'm keeping this story open indefinitely just like Bossy Daryl and I do take prompts:)**

 **I'm just working on a Merle multi right now and taking some time with it since readership is down (maybe due to it being summer)**

 **Thanks for reading. Love ya! Teagan xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7 Open Air - Merle Style

I got the coolest prompt from _**pharmtechgirl71** _ this morning, to take one of her fics and write it with Merle as the protagonist instead of Daryl just to see what would happen:) I chose her AMAZING story Open Air and if you've read it then just know that I definitely changed the plot to meet a more Merle type story and if you haven't read it, READ IT!  
She is super talented and I would assume most people have read her work who also read mine but if you don't yet know her then do yourself a solid and check her amazing writing out.

This story is an unapologetic smut show...seriously I went a little off the deep end here! Enjoy!

Teagan xoxo

 _ **###############################################################**_

 _ **Open Air – Merle Style**_

"Why the hell can't you go to her place?" Merle bitched.

He was half comatose in front of the TV and didn't feel like leaving his own home just so Daryl could get laid.

"She's gonna be here soon, get out!" Daryl hissed, racing around the apartment, trying to make it look and smell better. A home with only two men was typically a smelly and messy place and theirs was no exception.

Merle just yawned laboriously and stretched his body out longer. Something deep within him LOVED to piss Daryl off. He loved him and would die to protect him but he got off on annoying him and Daryl always walked right into it. All he'd have to do was ignore him once and it would take all the joy out of it but Daryl could never ignore him.

"Merle! Please! Come on, this place is a pig pen! Help me or get out!"

He chuckled, Daryl was _almost_ angry enough to satisfy him so he rolled over on the couch and closed his eyes.

"MERLE!"

There is was. Success!

"Where am I supposed to go all evening?" he whined, finally getting up.

"The bar, jogging, bowling, fucking skydiving! I don't care, just go!" Daryl huffed, fluffing a pillow and spraying air freshener around the room.

"Fuck me! The place'll stink of fucking flowers now!" Merle groaned.

"Better than smelling like your old socks on the floor. Go!"

"This woman got magical pussy or something?" Merle chuckled.

"All pussy is magical, you idiot! Scoot!"

"You sound like mom now," he laughed. "Scoot! Don't hit your brother! Take out the garbage!"

"Good idea," Daryl said. "Take your wallet, and your coat and the garbage and get out!"

He was pushed out the door with a black bag of garbage in his hands and his wallet and coat being thrown out after him.

Merle grumbled, took the garbage out to the bin and decided to go see a movie at the old drive-in, at least he could sleep in his truck. He put on his coat, fired up his old red truck and turned on the radio.

It was classic AD/DC and he couldn't resist cranking it up to sing along.

 _ **She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman that I ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies  
Knocking me out with those American thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there  
Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it  
And you shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long **_

He turned the radio back down to pay at the entrance of the drive-in and found a spot at the back row where he could go unnoticed. He found the radio station for the audio but kept it low and lit a smoke as the sun began to set and the previews began. He smoked in peace and watched as a young woman returned from the concession and got into the car ahead of him. She looked cute and he checked her out cause it was instinctual. Merle was looking damn it! At 40 he was sick and tired of denying that he did most of his thinking with his dick. She had long dark hair, dangerously short denim cut offs and a white tank top, she was tasty alright.

As the movie got rolling he found it vaguely interesting but his eyes kept drifting to the shadows in the car ahead of him. Daryl was back at their place getting it on with his new girl, and by the looks of things, the car ahead of his was rocking too. He could easily make out the image of the shadows touching and rolled his eyes at his shitty track record with the fairer sex of late. The shadows moved into the back seat where he could see a lot better what was happening. Apparently the world was out to get him tonight.

The lucky bastard was pulling the cute girl onto his lap and he could see her face over the man's shoulder. She was facing the back window and had her eyes closed in the throws of passion as the fortunate prick was pulling her shirt off and then diving into her breasts like it was a feast.

"God damn it," he huffed under his breath, trying not to get hard but failing miserably.

He knew how it felt though, he loved getting it on in a vehicle. Nothing was quite as sweet as a woman in his lap and he was envious now having to watch it.

The woman moved off of his lap suddenly and Merle assumed she was getting out of her shorts, then he'd have to watch them fucking too, but then she was out of the car and pulling her shirt back on.

She looked like she was almost crying and Merle got a creepy feeling inside. He got out of his truck before he could consider that it was none of his business and he should maybe stay out of it. The man from the car got out as well and she screamed back at him not to follow her.

"Carrie! Damn it just listen to me! It was just a mistake!"

Merle stepped between them and looked down at the man.

"Back up."

"Who the hell are you? Stay out of this!" the man shouted.

Merle turned to the woman who was apparently named Carrie and asked if she was OK.

"I'll be fine as long as HE leaves me alone!" she hissed over Merle's shoulder at the man who was still groveling.

"Carrie, don't be ridiculous! It was a slip of the damn tongue!"

"Get the hell away from me!"

The man swore and took off in the other direction and told her to have fun finding her own way back.

"Thanks for that," she said to Merle, shrugging her shoulders and walking toward the concession.

Merle followed her and decided to get a drink as well, she still looked shaken up.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, coming to stand next to her at the concession counter.

"No. He just moaned my best friend's name! I knew there was something going on but I didn't want to believe it."

"Sorry about that."

She looked up at him and sighed.

"It's OK...thanks for jumping in there, I might have belted him one."

"He would have been askin' for it," Merle laughed.

"I agree," she said, digging in the pockets of her jean shorts for money it seemed.

"You got a way to get home?" he asked.

"No."

"I can drive you if you want. Or I could just give you cab money if you're scared to ride with me," he offered. Merle Dixon was a lot of things: womanizer, drinker, general pain in the ass. He wasn't the type, however, to leave a young woman without a way home in the dark.

"I'll take the ride if it's really OK."

He walked her back to his truck and she got in next to him, glaring at the car ahead of them.

"Do you want to see the rest of this movie or just go home?" Merle asked.

"I don't want to stop you seeing it," she answered softly.

"I only came here cause my brother wanted me out of the house to be alone with his girl," he laughed. "So where am I taking you?"

She gave him her address and he drove out of the field to get to the road. She was rubbing her own shoulders and looked shook up and aggravated as hell.

"You OK? You look like you could use a massage or something," he joked and she laughed more than expected.

He looked at her funny and wondered what the joke was.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"I'm a massage therapist," she informed him, rolling her eyes.

"I get it," he chuckled. "Guess you can't do yourself...I mean do it to yourself...you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean."

"I'm sure you could find someone to rub your back. A pretty girl like you won't have any trouble replacing that idiot."

"I'm so done with idiots. I swear if one more man cheats on me I'm going to bat for the other team," she grumbled.

"I'm gonna try not to picture that if you don't mind," he grinned. "It sounds kinda nice."

She slapped his arm and he laughed back at her. What did she expect him to say?  
"I never had anyone massage my back," he said, trying to make conversation. "What's that all about anyway?"

"From what my clients tell me it's heaven but I'm not usually on the receiving end, never in fact."

"Maybe you should be," he suggested

"I can't afford a massage these days, my rent is ridiculous."

"Hell, I'd do it for free but I ain't no expert," he chuckled, pulling up outside her place.

She pulled her key from her pocket and stopped to look at him for a moment.

"Did you want to come in for a drink? Your brother still probably wants the house to himself, it's still pretty early."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...come on."

She lived in a dingy basement suite that had a massage table in the corner of the living room, scarfs all over the walls, a hippy beaded curtain, the whole shit and shebang.

She turned on a lamp with a thin red scarf draped over it that gave the room a funky pink glow. Merle suddenly felt like maybe he shouldn't be there as she began to light candles all over the place.

She walked to the fridge in the other room and came back in to hand him a beer.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Yeah...just maybe I shouldn't stay long."

She kicked her boots from her feet and sat down on an old couch and patted the seat next to her.

An hour later they were joking around about South Park, Bill Burr and Lucky Louie. They liked all the same comedians and it was easy to feel close to someone quickly when discussing humor. It turned out she was only 25 and he figured, based on that, that he wasn't on her radar at all so he relaxed completely. Merle didn't speak to a lot of women on a 'not trying to get in their pants' basis and he found it refreshing to talk to Carrie.

It was starting to get late but he was quickly realizing he'd been through 4 beer and questioned whether he should drive anymore. He was having a great time and yet he was just about to cut himself off and call a cab when she asked a strange question.

"Did you want a massage?"

"Huh?"

"Come on," she smiled. "Lay down and let me show you how good it is."

"I don't know about this...you're 25."

"It's just a massage, Merle. Come here and just take your shirt off."

He stood up, set his beer on the table and pulled his shirt over his head before he could change his mind.

She took his hand and pulled him to her massage table and he lay down on his front, feeling weird as hell already.

Within a few minutes she was rubbing his back with warm oil and he closed his eyes to take in the sensation of her small but strong hands on his flesh.

"Jeeeeesus!" he groaned.

She worked her hands down to the small of his back and worked her thumbs along either side of his spine. Merle had never felt anything so good that was non sexual, it really was heaven.

"Like it?" she asked.

"This is fucking amazing," he moaned in a dopey, pleased voice.

She worked all the kinks out of his back and shoulders and then he moved to get up, offering her a very grateful thank you.

"Lay on your back now," she said, putting more oil on her hands.

Merle knew he was within inches of getting hard and hesitated to comply but she insisted. He felt more self conscious facing her as she touched him so he closed his eyes as her hands moved from the front of his shoulders down his chest to his abdomen and when he dared to open them her breasts were right over his face and his heart raced faster.

Merle had sex fairly regular but it was always just taking a woman home or going back to her place, fucking and then a see ya later kind of goodbye. This was even more intimate and he felt out of his depth.

Soon he was starting to feel down right horny and he touched her hand to stop her.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah...yeah...thanks for this, it was really nice. You're really good at this...I'll be honest though, you're maybe a little too good."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm sorry but you're a pretty young thing and I'm a dirty old man."

"Can I confess something?"

"Sure."

He grabbed for his shirt to put it back on and she stopped him.

"I was trying to turn you on...I don't normally rub anyone's belly that low."

"Why?" he chuckled. "You trying to torture me?"

"No, I just got half way through a make out session tonight before finding out yet another boyfriend is a dirt bag, so I'm a little...unsatisfied."

"Honey...I'm..."

"Too old? No, you aren't."

She reached up then to kiss him then and decided it wasn't illegal and he'd stop if it started to feel wrong but he didn't suspect it would. He lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the massage table and she grinned as she pulled her top over her head.

"What? You want a rub down too?" he smirked.

She didn't answer, she just squealed and lay down on her table.

"Damn," he whispered to himself as his hands came down on her skin.

"Oil's over there," she suggested.

"You're gonna kill me, honey."

He spread oil all over his hands and then moved them over her back trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. She moaned a few times and folded her arms to rest her head on them.

"Undo my bra," she said.

He breathed out heavy but did as she asked. She was obviously getting off on it and then she told him to rub her thighs. He wondered briefly if he'd fallen down drunk somewhere and was having a really awesome wet dream.

Merle ran both his slippery hands up her right leg to the bottom of her denim shorts and she opened her legs a few more inches. He repeated the motion, coming closer and closer to the heat between her legs, his eyes focused solely on her ass.

"Mmmmm...that feels so good, Merle."

It was then he knew that standing there, hard as stone with his filthy hands all over a 25 year old might not be the best idea. That's when she rolled over on the table and unfastened her shorts.

"Woah now!" he said, stepping back.

"Merle...keep going."

She tossed her bra onto the floor and squirmed out of her shorts and lay back down.

"Damn it, girl! I can't..."

"Please...I want you to."

She raised her arms over her head, let one leg hang off the edge of the table and winked at him.

Merle was only human so he just went for it. Carrie, laying there, covered in oil, in only her panties was too much for any man to walk away from.

He slid his hands up her thighs again, coming closer and she whined under her breath.

It devolved into just random, sexual touching then.

His hands moving over her arms and her breasts and along the sides of her waist.

"Fuck me, you're hot like fire woman!"

She took his hand then and pushed it into her panties and he was ready to stop messing around and show her a real good time. This was no little girl, this was a woman.

He ducked down and closed his mouth around her left nipple while moving his hand on her pussy.

"That's right," she hissed. "Just like that."

She held his head to her breasts and opened her legs wide to accept more of his touch. He'd never made out with a woman on a table before, it was odd but it worked. He slid his fingers slowly into her, she was so wet and needy for it. His hands were still covered in the oil and she was writhing on the table for more.

He yanked her panties down her legs and walked to the end of the table where he pulled her ass all the way to the edge.

"You gonna eat my pussy, baby?"

"Yep," he answered, spreading her legs and holding them wide apart as he bent down to tease his way there. Merle hadn't fucked a 25 year old since he was 30 and they had changed in the last 10 years. This grown woman was damn near hairless and it was intriguing to him. He took her right thigh and kissed his way closer to her bare lips and when he got there he really let her have it.

He licked from the back to the front so softly she whined like she was in pain.

"More!" she begged.

He grinned and slipped his tongue between her folds to the very place she needed it. He nudged at her clit just teasingly with his tongue and she cried out loud, running her fingers through his hair and pulling him right in close.

Merle pushed her legs as far apart as they'd go and reached his arms up between them to take her breasts in his hands and pinch her nipples gently.

"Fuck!"

He sucked her clit into his mouth just a little and then pressed his tongue to her entrance, not letting up on her nipples for even a second. Merle liked nothing in the whole world more than eating pussy and he prided himself on it. She was coming apart right on schedule and he was patting himself on the back mentally as she did.

"Fuck! Merle...fuck...oh!"

She lay, flopped on the table for a full two minutes before demanding that he strip and sit down on the couch. He unzipped his jeans and kicked them off onto the floor and dropped his boxers, eager to get her on his lap and riding him. She hopped off the table and got down to the floor like a cat and he could hardly believe it as she crawled toward him, butt naked.

"You're something else, aren't ya?"

"Uh huh," she grinned when she reached his open legs and started to kiss her way up the inside of his thigh. Her mouth came inch by inch closer to his throbbing dick and he leaned his head back on the couch, trying hard not to cum.

She finally took his dick in her hand and ran the tip of her tongue over his slit and then all around the head.

"Oh Chriiiiist!" he groaned into the dim pink light of her shitty basement apartment.

She sucked him off like she knew just how to make a man compliant and then she got onto her feet. She sank her body down onto him, opening her legs around his thighs and laying her hands on his shoulders.

"Wait, condom?" he suggested.

She seemed to realize it was a good idea and grabbed one from her bathroom and handed it to him. He slid it down his dick in record time and she almost jumped onto his lap and then sank down on his dick.

Carrie seemed to go crazy then and rode him harder than he expected.

"Your dick feels so fucking good in me," she whined.

"You just ride it out then, honey!" he gasped. She made him feel physically used but so pleasantly abused.

Soon rode his cock furiously, repeating blasphemy and profanity, the likes of which he'd never heard before.

She got up after a little bit to switch positions and knelt on the edge of the couch, begging for him to fuck her from behind and finish it off.

Merle wondered what rabbit hole he'd fallen down but he grabbed her by the hips and filled her pussy none the less and she took him so happily.

She held onto the back of the couch and spread her legs wide, arching her back to take him even deeper.

His eyes were stuck on her round ass and he knew he was just about done. He fucked her harder and harder and she sounded like she'd never had it so good.

"Fuck me, baby...give it to me good!"

Merle asked if she liked a little spanking and she said only if they were hard ones.

He'd only spanked a woman once and she seemed moderately into it. Carrie, however, loved it.

He lay a swat on her right ass cheek and could feel her pussy clench on his dick making his head fall back in bliss.

"More! Do it again! Harder!"

She couldn't be real, she'd never met a woman like this.

He spanked her a few more times until his dick couldn't take it and he came hard, folding over her and wrapping both arms around her waist.

 _ **############################################**_

The next morning he woke up in her arms, wondering how the hell it all happened. His phone had a long string of text messages and missed calls from Daryl and he didn't really even remember agreeing to stay.

Carrie opened her eyes eventually and smiled at him.

"Hey," she uttered.

"So all of that really happened, huh?"

"Yep."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. You?"

He thought about it for a moment and then shook his head.

"No, it was a hell of a good time!"

"Then we'd be fools not to do it again," she winked, climbing on top of him.

He couldn't believe she wanted more already but who was he to argue with such unassailable logic?

He'd call Daryl back but he could wait a little bit longer...then he'd be good and pissed off;)


	8. Chapter 8 Open Air - Merle Style Ch2

_**Open Air – Merle Style Epilogue**_

Merle had the good fortune to have sex with the pretty young woman again that morning but it was different that time. It was slower and a little sweeter. That may have been just in his head, he didn't really know.

He didn't ask for her number cause if experience told him anything she'd be running back to her boyfriend in no time, denying that she'd taken more than a ride home from the old guy at the drive-in. Merle never met a woman who wanted to see his face the next morning, so having her want to sleep with him again felt like a huge bonus in his life.

She seemed happy enough when he gathered up his things to leave so he considered the tryst to be a great success.

"You need anything, honey?" he asked, not sure how to handle it. Most of the time women hinted they needed him to leave or just left his place without more than a goodbye.

"I'm OK," she said.

Some men were for marrying and fatherhood, some men were for boyfriends. Merle was a man made for fucking and throwing away and he'd come to accept it years ago. This young woman was meant to be loved and he was but a blip on the radar for her. She'd find a good one soon and be married and happy in a couple years, Merle knew how the world worked.

She looked younger now and he kinda wished she didn't, it made him question his judgment again.

He was just about to leave and it hit him that he had to say something, even if it wasn't his place.

"You don't know me and I don't know you but...you shouldn't take that man back. Any man who would mess around on you doesn't deserve you, honey. You deserve a good man who only wants you."

"Find him for me then...cause I'm tired of looking," she shrugged.

"Be patient, honey, and he'll turn up."

Merle called Daryl and apologized profusely to him for not calling. He knew he'd crossed a line but the whole night had been a blur.

"I don't care of you did score, you call when you won't be back! I was just about to call the police for Christ sake!" Daryl ranted.

"Sorry, Daryl. I don't even remember going to bed last night."

"Stop drinking so much then!"

"I only had 4, I swear. I don't even get it."

"Just call next time," Daryl sighed.

"Yes, honey, I'm very sorry."

Merle loved that Daryl cared if he was alive or dead but he had to tease him about it.

A few days passed and he found that he couldn't get Carrie out of his mind, he was starting to wish he'd asked for her number but it wouldn't work anyway, surely she'd moved passed it by now.

Merle found himself looking at Daryl and his new girlfriend Carol on the couch as they all watched a movie. They looked happy enough and he wondered what the difference was in relationships that ended immediately after sex and what made them last. He wondered what it would be like to get to know Carrie better, to take her to dinner, meet her parents, marry her and then he almost chuckled to himself. He wasn't the man who got to marry anyone.

Daryl was holding Carol's hand and saying something to her quietly in the darkened living room and he didn't like watching it anymore, it was making him feel like a lonely third wheel.

"I'm gonna go for a drive," he announced, getting up to leave.

"You don't have to go," Carol insisted.

"It's cool...I gotta get outta the house. I'm stir crazy. You guys need anything?"

"No, we're good," Daryl answered, all of his attention still on Carol.

Merle walked out the door, determined to get out of his funk. He didn't know what he was feeling but he hated it, it was oppressive and he didn't know how to rid himself of it.

He drove for a while and tried to get some fresh air in his lungs so he stopped at the bridge, the one that crossed the river. It was his thinking spot and as he tossed pebbles into the black water he had only one thought on his mind. Carrie.

She was a little crazy, frisky, erratic and maybe even a little easy but he liked it. He liked that she made it easy, that she talked to him like they were friends and made him laugh. He had forgotten all about trying to get with her while discussing comedians and let his guard down, he never did that.

The memory of her touch would haunt him and he knew it. She touched his back like she really wanted him to feel good. She was trying to turn him on but he could tell that she wanted him to feel good too.

Merle decided that all he could do was drive over and knock on her door, either that or she'd just roam around his mind for months and torture him.

Just one awkward 'get lost' and he'd be able to get on with his life.

Merle got back in his truck and turned on the radio to see what was on and groaned at the sappy stuff they were playing.

"It would be something like this wouldn't it?" he muttered to himself as he pulled a U-turn off the bridge.

 _ **And all I can do is keep on telling you  
**_ ** _I want you_** _ **  
**_ ** _I need you_** _ **  
**_ ** _But there ain't no way_** _ **  
**_ ** _I'm ever gonna love you_** _ **  
**_ ** _Now don't be sad_** _ **  
'Cause two out of three ain't bad  
Now don't be sad  
**_ ** _'Cause two out of three ain't bad_**

He pulled up outside the house where she rented the shitty basement apartment and lit a smoke, just looking at the place. He tossed it around in his mind for 10 minutes and then lit a second cigarette cause it was a two smoke kind of problem.

It was getting late and if he didn't move soon it would be too late and he'd probably lose his nerve for good.

He got out of the truck and watched as the man she'd been with the night he met her left the house and got into the car out front that he should have recognized from the drive-in but hadn't.

He stopped on the sidewalk and waited for a decent thought to come to him. He felt he should just get back into his truck and forget it but he was a little ticked off so he chose another path.

The car with her shitty boyfriend drove away and he walked to the back entrance where she had brought him inside on that night and knocked.

 _ **What the fuck am I doing here? He wondered.**_

Carrie opened the door and looked at him. She smiled and it confused him, just like everything else about her.

"Merle, hey!"

"Carrie, I just gotta say something quick and then I'll go..."

"Go? What's going on?"

"You're a crazy kind of chick...I think you know that, right? But you're young and so pretty and sweet and I just don't get what you're doing here..."

"Huh?"

"Honey, I know that I don't really know you very well but I do know that man is not good enough for you. You're too good for anyone who'd ever forget your name or make you feel second best...you're too good for him," he insisted.

"Merle, you don't understand-"

"It's OK, you don't have to tell me anything and I'm sorry to be trying to tell you your business cause I know I have no right to do that but you gotta know you deserve better that him. I came here to see if maybe we could...hell, it don't matter now. I saw him leave here just now and I just wanted to say my piece...and now I did...so, I'll leave."

He stopped rambling and just shrugged at her.

"He just came here to pick up his keys, I didn't take him back. I probably would have but what you said to me before you left made a lot of sense to me."

"Oh...that's good, honey! You'll be happy you did that, I think. There's a lot of young men out there that know when they've got someone special like you. Men who'd never treat you bad," he smiled.

"Come inside, Merle."

"What for?"

"You're the young man I want."

"But-"

"Do you want me, Merle?"

"Yeah, I want you so bad it hurts all over."

"Then come inside, cause I feel just the same way."

Merle walked through the door and followed her down to her shitty apartment with the funky pink light, massage table and hippy beads like he was walking through the gates of heaven and he didn't look back. Perhaps he wasn't the 'throw away man' after all.

 _ **################################################  
I added another chapter of this for Jrodd77 because she's such an amazing reader and I appreciate her support so much. I'm sorry it's SO different from the first chapter but this is just the way it felt right at the time.(Welcome the the Magenta's Nightmare Emotional Roller Coaster! LOL O_o)**_

 _ **I swear I don't even write this stuff, I just sit at my laptop and it...happens.**_


	9. Shhh Part 1

_Figured I'd add a little something to **Fun with Merle**. I know that not everyone is a Merle and Carol fan but they really light my smut fire so maybe give this one a chance if you enjoy smut:) It's mainly a smut story with just enough plot to stick it together. Like a chocolate chip cookie with WAY more chocolate chips than cookie dough. He he he!_

 _I was going to post this in one shot but it's like 10000 words? So, yeah...no. lol_

 _Love ya, Teagan XOXO_

 _ **##################################################**_

 _ **Shhh...**_

 _ **Part 1**_

"My crazy aunt runs the place; you'll have a great time."

"I'm not wanting a good time; I'm looking for a quiet time."

"Well, you can have that too, whatever you want," Jacqui insisted. "An old farmhouse in the country is the perfect place to get away from it all."

"I agree. Three days alone with a good book is just what I need. I need to forget about that creep and just be alone."

"Good for you. Shane is not worth your time, but I get it, being cheated on always knocks a girl for a loop."

"Can you believe he called me frigid?" Carol sighed.

There was only a moment's pause, but Carol glared at her angrily.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Hun. He's an idiot. You are not frigid. Not everyone is a freak in bed, and you should not apologize to anyone for that."

"Who says I'm not a freak?" Carol shot back in her little librarian squeak.

"Carol...come on."

"Shut up!"

"You were the one who told me you only just did it 'girl on top' this year. It's OK, Carol, everyone is different. You're just more conservative."

"I am boring," she pouted.

"You are not, stop being silly and go pack your bags. Aunt Cecilia says it's the quietest month of the year; you'll probably have the place to yourself and her cooking will make you think you've died and gone to heaven."

"This sounds perfect. Thanks, babe."

"Hey, what are best friends for? She owes me a favor anyway."

 _ **##################**_

Carol packed her bags and called the public library where she worked just to triple check that they didn't need her for the long weekend.

"We're OK, Carol. Just go."

She was quiet, a little shy and organized to a fault but it's just how she worked, at 30 it was hard to change her ways.

She hit the road by 3:30 on Friday. The drive was through a pretty area and only 2 hours out of the city. She turned up the music as she drove and sang along with the sad love songs, still feeling rejected and blue.

Shane wasn't the one; he wasn't her style, and she knew it wouldn't last but still it stung. They'd only been together a little over a month, and he had become distant fairly soon after they first had sex. He was into freaky things that sounded unappealing to her. Carol liked the idea of a man who took the lead but she wasn't looking for what Shane was into.

She finally saw the sign for the turnoff and pulled onto the grid road toward the farmhouse

A truck pulled in behind her, and she looked back into her rear view at the headlights right on her tail. She had a little Pontiac G3 that was more like a clown car than anything else. It was a little hard to keep the car straight on the grid that needed to be graded badly, but she managed it with both hands on the wheel.

After 30 minutes of white knuckles, she pulled into the parking lot of the beautiful old farmhouse.

The truck pulled in behind her, and she adjusted her glasses and nodded her head at the man behind the wheel who said hello. The man was wearing a cowboy hat, a flannel button down shirt, cowboy boots and dangerously tight wrangler jeans and she tried not to stare at his ass as he began reaching into the bed of the truck for his luggage. He eyed her up and down when he turned around and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his top pocket. She watched him intently from a few feet away as he lit the cigarette and blew a stream of smoke over her head.

"Little trouble on the grid there, sugar?" he smirked.

"Uh...yeah, a little."

"You handled it good; I'm just teasin'."

"OK...thanks."

She didn't know how to answer, so she just smiled and picked up her suitcase from the trunk of her car.

She lugged in through to the front lobby where Jacqui's Aunt Cecilia accosted her the moment she entered.

"Carol, right?"

"Yes."

"I saw a picture of you on Jacqui's Facebook. You're just cute as a button, aren't you?"

"Um...I.."

The man from outside came in behind her with a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Merle Dixon! What the hell brings you out a day early? Martinez isn't coming out till tomorrow."

"Just wanted a night to myself," he boomed, bending down to hug her.

There was a flurry of activity and Carol waited quietly and patiently for Cecilia to finish speaking with 'Merle.'

"Sorry about that, Carol. This boy just sucks all the energy out of the room when he turns up," Cecilia apologized.

Jacqui's Aunt Cecilia was a little round woman with a sweet face and a huge smile; Carol liked her right away.

"It's fine," she nodded.

"Carol is head librarian at the central library in the city," Cecilia informed Merle and Carol blushed, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's very impressive," Merle grinned.

Carol was handed a key and Cecilia told her she'd be up with clean towels and some supper in no time.

"Jacqui says you'd like some home cookin' and alone time. There's a table in your room so I can bring it up to you, honey."

"Thank you very much, that's very kind of you."

"Such manners. Isn't she just the sweetest thing, Merle?"

"She sure is," he answered, still smiling at her.

"Well, thanks," Carol smiled, unsure how to respond.

Carol noted the grin and turned a little pink in the face before turning and walking up the stairs to her room.

Carol made it to her room and sighed heavily, social encounters like this were often draining for her. Confident people made her feel unsure of herself.

She took off her coat and hung it on a hanger in the front closet. The room was beautiful and old fashioned. The patchwork quilt, the lace curtains, and antique furnishings all screamed relaxation. There was a huge sleigh bed with a head and foot board featuring beautiful hand carved accents.

There was a big, comfortable red chair that looked like a perfect reading spot and a little table where she could eat in her room.

Within the hour there was a knock at her door, and Cecilia dropped off a plate of homemade chicken pot pie and roasted veggies.

"Thanks very much, it looks delicious."

"You enjoy that, honey. If you wanted to, you should come downstairs to the living room for a couple glasses of wine when you're finished."

"That sounds nice."

"The place will be quiet this weekend, except for Merle and Martinez, so hopefully you can rest. Jacqui mentioned your man troubles."

She shrugged and tried to smile.

"It'll be nice to relax."

"Well, I'll see you later I hope."

"Definitely."

Carol ate and sat for a while to read, but the room was so quiet that she felt a little lonely. She found herself thinking of the stranger who'd called her sugar. He was tall and strong, and there was just something about a man that confident that made her feel...interested. Maybe she was even envious of anyone who could speak that openly, she wanted to be more like that.

Carol read her book for a while and then had a quick shower. The shower was much needed, and she felt more relaxed already.

She decided to slip into her yoga pants and a sleeveless top with a cardigan. The idea in this weekend was relaxation, so she wanted to be comfortable to hang out with Jacqui's aunt.

She took along a book she was halfway through and walked down to the living room where the fireplace was lit, and there were candles all around the room.

"Well, hello there!" Cecilia chirped. "So glad to see you down here, honey. It's always best to have company when nursing a broken heart."

Carol looked over to a chair next to the fire where Merle was sitting, sipping a beer and watching a football game.

Carol looked back at her, and her face was red.

"I'm so sorry! I have such a big mouth! I didn't mean to spill your business like that," Cecilia begged forgiveness.

"It's alright," Carol insisted, sitting down on the couch with her book.

"I feel like such a dope. I'll get you that wine, dear."

"It's fine, really. Think nothing of it."

Carol nodded and opened her book, trying to avoid eye contact with Merle.

"Whoever let you go is an idiot," he said, not raising his eyes to look at her.

Carol smiled to herself, still looking at the book.

"Thank you."

Cecilia waltzed back into the room and handed her a glass of wine and left the rest of the bottle of Merlot on the table in front of her.

"That's the best bottle in the whole house; I hope you'll forgive my slip of the tongue."

"It's really no problem. Please, sit and have a glass with me," she said.

"You're a sweetheart, Carol. I hope you'll have a good weekend here. There's a nice walking trail if you feel like getting some fresh air tomorrow."

"That sounds nice," Carol smiled. "I'm sure this weekend will help me forget all about what happened."

"Merle and Martinez will be around, but they won't bother you, right Merle?"

"I ain't bothering nobody," he grinned. "I'm just here for the hunting."

"Merle has been a pretty regular guest here with Martinez ever since his Misses passed away."

Merle looked up at her, and Carol tried to pretend she hadn't heard it.

"You really do have a big mouth," he laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Merle! I'm not speaking anymore tonight," she announced, burying her face in her hands.

"Hey, it was years ago. Don't worry about it," he insisted.

Cecilia had to leave to answer the phone, and Carol felt bad for the stranger but didn't want to act differently around him.

"She means well," he said suddenly. "She just thinks of everyone as family, so she blurts things out."

"It's OK, I'm sure I'm not the only person to get cheated on," she shrugged.

"Like I said, the man's an idiot," he repeated.

She smiled and went back to her book with a little grin on her face. The stranger had eyes that looked right through her and she liked the sound of his rough voice.

Carol had never been attracted to the cowboy type, but something about this man had her mind wandering like mad. It didn't help that his jeans were evil tight and his strong arms and chest were so apparent through his fitted flannel shirt.

Cecilia came back and grumbled that she had to get another room ready for a couple who'd be arriving the next day.

"I'll see you tomorrow, though, honey," she said to Carol.

"Definitely. Thanks for the wine."

The wine was going down nice and easy, and she got through 4 chapters of her book, stealing little glances at Merle as he groaned and cheered at the game.

"God damn it! Run!" he bellowed when his team was not performing. "Sorry, Sugar."

"It's OK," she giggled.

By 10 pm he was stretching and yawning.

"I better turn in, but it was nice to meet you," he said, getting to his feet and nodding to her.

"You too. Sleep well."


	10. Shhh Part 2

_**Part 2**_

She drank more wine than she'd planned to, but it was hard not to enjoy forgetting. The more she drank, the easier it was to pretend she hadn't been replaced by a more 'fun' woman.

By midnight she decided to turn in since the fire had died down. She blew out the candles and wandered up the stairs to crawl into the big sleigh bed.

Sleeping in, reading, and maybe going for a long walk all sounded perfect for the next day. She yawned heavily as she approached her door and didn't bother turning on the light as she shrugged out of her cardigan and tossed her book on the nightstand. She was glad that she'd worn yoga pants downstairs, they would do for sleeping in.

She could barely make out the bed in the dark but reached her hands out until she felt the comforter.

Carol sat down on the edge and peeled her socks off before pulling the covers back and squirming underneath.

Warmth. Skin. Hair. Sound.

"Fuck!" she shrieked.

The word 'fuck' was rarely in her vocabulary, so it shocked even her.

She reached her hands out, and they landed on a stranger's firm chest.

"What the hell?" the voice groaned sleepily.

It was Merle, and she knew it, he was the only man staying there.

"I thought this was my room...I'm sorry."

She couldn't seem to move, like she was frozen on the spot. Everything in her wanted to deny that he was sexy as hell and that it didn't feel bad at all to be next to him in bed. Carol knew she should already be on the way to her own room that very second but she hadn't moved a muscle.

"Carol?" he uttered, and his hand moved out to touch her shoulder.

"Yes..."

 _ **Just get up! Get up and leave the room...let the man go back to sleep.**_

His hand felt good on her skin, and he was generating so much body heat that she wanted to get closer. She didn't even know him; she didn't want things like this.

"You stayin', sugar?" he asked when she still hadn't moved.

"Right...sorry. I should go...obviously...sorry again."

She slid her leg off the edge of the bed and pulled her hands back from his skin.

"You don't have to," he said in a low growl that made her shiver.

She found herself laying back down and had no idea what the hell had possessed her.

He moved around on the bed until he was laying right at her side.

"You are staying, aren't ya?"

"I think so."

"You OK with this?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You're really pretty."

"Thanks."

"So...what do you want, Carol?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do; I just think you're too shy to say it."

"Probably."

"Did you want me to help you forget that the idiot who messed around on you ever existed? Cause I'd sure like to try, if you wanted me to."

"Yes...I need to forget."

"Sometimes forgetting for one night is all it takes."

He was hot like fire and making her blood burn from the top of her head all the way down to her toes. She could feel his skin next to her, and if she wasn't mistaken he was sleeping nude, she could just tell.

He smelled good, masculine and arousing.

He moved slowly over her until one of his bare thighs was between hers, and she made a soft little moan under her breath as his mouth came closer.

"You're kinda shy, aren't ya?"

She could tell he was grinning just from how his voice sounded and she nodded in the dark.

"Yes."

"That's OK. Shy is just fine with me."

She could feel his hand on her waist, then moving slowly down her hip and she sighed.

He was so close, and she could feel his warm breath against her skin.

He took her right hand and then her left and raised them over her head slowly. She wondered briefly if this was a really bad idea, but then he kissed her mouth so softly it was just a feather-light touch.

He wasn't holding her hands down with any pressure; he was just holding them. It didn't feel threatening to her; it felt sexy as hell.

His lips pressed against hers and then he slid his tongue into her willing mouth.

His thigh moved up further between hers and a sweet sensation flooded her core.

He was big and strong, but somehow she just knew that he'd stop the second that she asked him to.

His hands finally moved back down her arms as he continued to kiss her and she decided to touch him back.

Carol lay her hands on his bare waist, and sure enough, he was completely naked. His skin was so hot; she had a vision of the devil in her mind leading her to hell.

He bit softly at her throat, and her hands moved down the small of his back to his ass.

She knew that she didn't want it to stop and unless he stopped it they'd be going all the way.

"You tell me to stop if you want me to," he explained.

"OK."

With that, he moved his other thigh between hers and pushed her legs open with his own. She couldn't contain the moan that escaped her.

He took her by her hips and pulled her up closer to his needy cock, and she surrendered to his will.

"Are you a cowboy?" she asked.

He laughed a little, and she felt goofy for asking.

"I'm a rancher, but I do wrangle some cattle so yeah...I'm a cowboy."

"Oh."

He thrust himself against her, and she was silenced by lust. She could feel his hard dick pressing against the crotch of her yoga pants as his tongue burned across her throat.

She had to touch him then; she just had to.

Carol threaded her fingers into his hair with her left hand and then moved her right hand down between them.

She felt her heart rate climbing to dangerous heights as her fingers curled around his huge cock.

The only thought she was capable of was _**Fuuuuck yes!**_

Again, the word she seldom ever used was all that came to mind.

She moved her hand in a desperate rhythm, up and down his length and he growled into her neck.

"You gonna let me give it to you?" he asked.

"Yes...I want it."

"You being a naughty librarian this weekend?" he groaned as she worked his dick between her open legs.

"Yes."

Merle moved back on his knees and pulled her to a sitting position where he whisked her shirt over her head and moved in close to remove her bra.

For a split second, she was about to cover her chest, but it was dark for the most part, as her eyes had adjusted to the room.

He held her up with his strong hands on her back and kissed from her neck to her breasts.

His breath was rapid, and his mouth moved hungrily over her skin. She found herself not needing to think or move; he moved her where he wanted her.

He pulled her onto his lap to straddle his hardness teasingly through the thin material of her pants.

Merle licked each of her nipples and then sucked softly, pushing her further into the madness.

She clung to his head and moved her hips over his dick eliciting a groan from him that gave her goosebumps.

Merle slid his hands up her sides to her armpits and pushed her up till she was standing on the bed. She had no idea what was happening until he reached up and started to urge her pants down her legs.

She touched his head and could feel her thighs trembling with desire. He nudged her the half step back to the wall, and she rested her weight on the top of the headboard.

He licked slowly up her calf, and a squeak of surprise escaped her.

"Too much?" he asked.

"No, don't stop."

Her eyes had adjusted enough that she could see him naked in dim light and she wanted his dick so bad it was starting to hurt.

There was a pulse beating steadily in her core, and she knew she was wet for him, she could feel it against her skin.

"I don't do things like this," she panted.

"Sure you do, just look at ya," he winked.

He kissed her knee, and her head moved back as her eyes closed.

Her thighs were slid open, and he made his way closer and closer to her damp panties, and she almost felt embarrassed.

He kissed the wet material and straight up growled under his breath, and it made her jump.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ain't nothing wrong with this, sugar."

He pressed his mouth to the wet material again, and she moaned into it.

"Not so shy now," he smirked.

"Still a little shy...but I can't help wanting you."

"Don't try to help it. I'm gonna wipe your memory clean."

He ran his hands under her thighs and licked along the elastic of her underwear as she breathed heavier for more.

"Up."

He said just that one word and she obeyed as he pulled her panties down her legs. Naked and wet, on a bed with a stranger was not her MO.

She didn't know this woman, and she didn't care.

Carol leaned back on the headboard, and he lifted her legs up onto his shoulder as he came in close to taste her.

"Jesus...I..."

"You OK?"

"Yes."

And then he made the sexiest sound she'd ever heard. A plea for willing submission.

Not demanding, just a suggestion for her to give in and let him please her.

"Shhh..."

His tongue delved into her wet heat so slowly it was agonizing.

"Mmmmm..."

She grabbed his hair and tried to stop her legs shaking.

Shane had been rough when he did this, and it didn't feel good, it had left her gun-shy.

"Relax, sugar. It's gonna feel good if you let it."

Every single thing he said was sexy as hell, and she leaned her weight back against the wall.

He touched her at the same time as he licked and she couldn't believe how intense it all felt.

She let her legs open a little further, and he slipped his middle finger inside her.

She hissed and bit her bottom lip, knowing she was about to cum. It was right in front of her; she just needed to grab it.

"Say my name," he demanded.

She'd never been asked this before, but she had no problem with it, she wanted to give him what he needed too.

"Merle..." she uttered in a voice dripping with need.

"Tell me it feels good."

"It feels so good, Merle...so damn good."

He continued to tease her and stroked a spot inside her that was dragging her to the door of the plane. Soon she'd be pushed out and praying she had a parachute as the earth came closer second by second.

"Tell me what you're thinking. What do you want?"

"I want you inside me...I want it now."

"Right now? Don't want to cum first?"

"I...I want to cum with you inside me."

"Damn!"

He pulled her down onto his lap, and he crossed his legs.

She straddled his open thighs and felt his dick pressing just a little to the left of where she wanted him.

She presumed there would be a condom involved soon, but she took a moment to kiss him feverishly and roll her hips on his lap, teasing his dick.

"I gotta get inside you," he moaned.

He picked her up and lay her down as he grabbed his duffle bag from the floor next to the bed.

He became desperate, and she found it sexy that way he tore the wrapper open and forced the condom onto his dick like he'd die without her body.

"You still in?" he asked, nudging her legs apart and lining himself up with her.

"Yes."

He thrust into her, and she arched her back off the mattress and whined like she'd never heard from herself before.

His dick was huge and pressed against her inner walls from every angle.

"Oh damn!" she hissed.

"You OK?"

"Yes. Don't stop!"

He pressed on into her, and she fell weak in his arms, trying to contain the pressure of him inside her.

/

She was so sweet and innocent, and he couldn't believe she had agreed to stay.

He kissed her and groaned as he drove a little harder into her heat. He couldn't get his head around any grown woman being this tight; his dick was throbbing from the pressure.

This was not the way he saw it going down the first time after his wife died. He hadn't even tried with anyone yet even though he'd thought about it. It had been years, but every single time he tried to make an actual move it just felt like a betrayal.

Carol had looked good to him, and he thought about hitting on her, but he likely wouldn't have, he was scared to move forward.

The cold hard truth was that if she hadn't just climbed into his bed just then, he never would have had the guts to really try with her.

Something about a beautiful woman laying right next to him again was irresistible. He'd forgotten how it felt and he wanted her to stay instantaneously.

He rolled over so that she was on top of him and he loved how into it she was now. She leaned over him and kissed his neck sweetly as she moved her hips over him. His hands held her thighs tight, and he breathed in the sweet scent of her shampoo or perfume, he didn't know which it was; it just smelled good.

Merle lifted his head to bring his mouth to her breasts, and she hissed, holding his head up with one arm. He could tell this was the ticket cause everything changed in the way she moved, it was suddenly much more intense.

He could tell she was close; he could feel it and hear it in her voice, so he kept it up, sucking softly at her nipples and holding her to his hungry mouth.

"Mmmm...oh..."

"Come on, sugar...let it go..."

She came, and it was nothing short of perfect.

She kissed him as it happened and moaned into his mouth. He could feel her body contracting on his dick, and he knew he was close too.

When she began to settle he rolled her under him again and paused to look at her face, he could see her expression, and it was just as he'd hoped.

She was smiling, a genuine and beautiful smile.

He finished up slower and just took his time, climbing the hill of pleasure like he couldn't care less when he reached the top.

As he finally did get there, the view was one he wanted to see again.

"Merle...it's so good...you feel so good..." she repeated, and it did wonders for his ego.

He came hard, grunting and groaning for his life.

/

In the uncomfortable silence that followed, he wrapped her up in the blanket and held her tight. He didn't want her running off and feeling used after being dumped.

He asked her to stay the night, and she agreed. He missed so much just being able to hold someone at night. It felt like he hadn't had a proper night's sleep in the 3 years since Fiona died.

It was going to be very awkward when Martinez showed up; he had no idea how to handle telling him. He hadn't planned on this either; it was just a beautiful accident.

"I know this sounds bad, but I needed that," she sighed, holding his hand to her chest and breathing softer.

"Nothing wrong with needing this. I did too; you have no idea."

He kissed the back of her neck, and she smiled to herself. One night stands were not her thing by any stretch, but this felt good, no matter what it was.

/

The early morning light brought with it reality, and she knew it was probably a good idea to go back to her room. She knew he was expecting a friend, so she sat up, gathered her clothes and got dressed.

It felt like she should regret it but she didn't. She felt better about herself, and she needed that. Carol liked him...what little she knew anyway.

When she looked back at him, he was smiling up at her and pulled her back to sit on the bed for a moment.

"You sneakin' off?" he asked.

"I could use a shower, but maybe I could see you later?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm hunting today, and I have company coming, but I'll definitely try to see you tonight."

"Of course," she nodded. "Have a good day then."

"You too...hope I helped you forget."

"You did."

He pulled her closer and kissed her slowly, holding her face before letting her go.


	11. Shhh Part 3

_**Part 3**_

She went back to her room and luckily Cecilia didn't notice by the looks of it. Carol wasn't ashamed, but she still liked to keep her business private, not that she normally had business like this.

She took a shower and ran her hands over her skin slowly, replaying his touch. She knew it was a casual thing, she was a grown up but still it was so hot and so nice.

Carol planned to spend the day reading; she wanted to enjoy her alone time just like she had promised herself.

A knock at her door an hour later made her jump, and she pulled on a housecoat over her sweats before answering.

"Brought you some breakfast, honey."

Cecilia wheeled in a tray with fruit, toast, scrambled eggs, juice, and coffee.

"Oh my goodness! Thanks so much. This looks perfect."

"No problem. You enjoy your relaxation today and maybe we can have a glass of the vino tonight."

"Sounds wonderful. Thanks."

She closed the door and tried not to focus on the fact that Merle was only on the other side of the wall.

Carol ate her breakfast and drank the coffee as she looked out the front window at the woods and the garden. It was idyllic, and she smiled at the sun shining brightly in the sky.

She lay back on her bed and tried to read, but she kept thinking of the night before and stopping to grin to herself. There was no reason to think it would ever be more than just that one night but still it had felt so good it was impossible not to want more.

Nobody ever touched her the way he did, so strong and skilled but gentle.

She heard a car pull up outside around noon and walked to the window to see if it was Merle's friend or the couple who were supposed to be coming.

She watched as a very muscular man got out of a van and unloaded hunting gear, this was obviously Merle's friend.

She stood for a moment and watched as he carried a few loads of gear inside and then heard him walking up the steps.

He unloaded things into his room for the next few minutes and then she heard him bang on Merle's door.

She found herself thinking the walls were paper thin for her to be able to hear everything and she hoped that Cecilia hadn't heard them in the night.

Carol returned to her book but soon found that she could hear the two men speaking through the wall behind her headboard.

"You ready to get out there?"

"Yep. Just gimme a minute to grab my rifle."

"Should be deer in the woods at least. Good thing Cece has that walk-in deep freeze for us."

"It's the best reason to come here besides the awesome food."

"Wait, what's this?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. This is a woman's sweater."

Carol looked around, and sure enough, she'd left her cardigan in his room, but she wondered why Merle sounded so evasive.

"Did you bring someone? You didn't say you're seeing anyone."

"I'm not. It must belong to someone else who stayed in this room. I only just came in last night and crashed so I probably just didn't see it."

"Oh. I didn't figure you'd be seeing someone else already."

"Someday I will, though. It has been three years."

"Doesn't feel that long. Are you ready to move on then? I don't think Fiona ever would if anything happened to you. She was a devoted woman."

"I know that but..."

"But what?"

"I miss her, I always will, but I get lonely."

"Get a dog. You'll never find another Fiona."

"Let's just go hunting."

Carol was confused by the conversation but assumed he just didn't feel like relaying a one night stand to his friend and that seemed fair to her. She knew nothing about him really, so she decided to let it go.

She went for a walk after lunch to get some fresh air and check out the walking path Cecilia had mentioned.

The farmhouse had an apple orchard out back, a barn, fields full of wheat and a wooded area she wanted to check out.

She walked the path and looked up at the gray sky. The feeling of mild regret at being so intimate with a man she probably wouldn't see after that weekend crept in as she expected but she didn't let it overwhelm her.

She walked until her feet hurt before heading back through the trees and she saw Merle and Martinez coming back a few miles across a field.

They were driving Merle's truck and had a deer in the back.

When she got back to the farmhouse, she said hello to Cecilia in the front lobby as she was congratulating Martinez on his kill.

She waited for Merle to acknowledge her but he didn't and it stung a little, so she proceeded up to her room.

That evening she was persuaded down for a glass of wine with Cecilia and was starting to more fully regret her indiscretion the night before.

"Are you having a nice time?" Cecilia asked.

"Perfect. The walk was just what I needed, and I'm getting a lot of reading done."

The new couple arrived while she was out walking and were sat in the main area as well. Cecilia was being kept busy by constant requests from the new couple, so Carol used it as a reason to go to her room early. She didn't really want to be very social after what happened.

"I have a little headache, so I think I'm going to take a Tylenol and turn in early but the wine was heaven, thank you."

"Goodnight, dear. Sleep well."

/

Carol was only spending one more night after this, but she wanted to avoid Merle. Something told her that it had been a bad decision for her. She knew it was just sex, but it was too hard for her to separate sex from emotions. She'd never been a casual sex kind of person.

She took a long bath, lit a few scented candles she'd brought and curled up in bed to finish her book. Every time she thought of Shane and his new woman, Merle dismissing her in the lobby or relationships, in general, she tried to push the thoughts away.

With only the bedside lamp and candles, it was dim and cozy, so she drifted off to sleep in no time.

She was startled awake by a knock at the door, and when she checked her phone, she groaned at the late hour wondering why Cecilia would be knocking past 11 p.m..

She got out of bed and staggered to the door only to find that it was Merle.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I come in?" he asked, and despite all her better judgment, she said yes.

Carol was always the good girl that made smart decisions, but when it came to this man, she couldn't say no.

She'd compartmentalized the entire association so that she could be with him and tell herself it was just this weekend, just for fun, just a fling.

She moved back, and he entered the room like a high wind.

The moment the door closed, he turned to her, and she was pressed to the door.

He kissed her hard like he'd been waiting years to touch her and pulled her leg up high around his hip, thrusting her against the door.

She didn't know what was going on or why she wasn't screaming at him for not saying hello to her properly, but she soon forgot all about it.

He tore at her robe and pushed it down her arms.

"I'm sorry about before," he panted, kissing her neck and grabbing at her hips.

She didn't answer, she couldn't compose a coherent sentence.

"It's really complicated with Martinez...I can explain."

"OK...but later..." she whined, reaching down to grope him through his tight jeans.

He bit his lower lip and moaned deep in his chest then leaned his face in next to her neck.

Carol wanted to be naughty and make him squirm; she wanted to take all night to be with him. If it was going to be only that weekend, then she wanted to leave no stone unturned.


	12. Shhh Part 4

_**Part 4**_

Carol worked on the buttons of his flannel shirt and tore it open. Carol kissed down his neck and licked his nipple, pulling him closer with her greedy hands on his waist.

"Oh hell, sugar...Mmmm!"

He apparently liked it, so she kept it up, moving her tongue from one nipple to the other, sucking softly and teasing her tongue in circles around it.

He held her face in his hand, and she looked up into his eyes as she moved slowly down his body.

Her hands worked on his belt, and he looked weak with desire for her.

Carol liked the power she was wielding and just this once she wanted to go overboard, she'd probably never see him again.

She pulled her shirt over her head and took her bra off. The light was bright, but she had zero intentions of turning it off.

She wanted to see his face as she sucked him off.

Carol pulled the fly of his jeans open and eyed his tighty whities with hunger in her stare.

She had to pull hard on the dangerously tight jeans to get to his cock and then he was all hers.

Merle kept trying to touch her back and even once tried to pull her to her feet, but he soon relented when she turned up the heat to 10.

She ran her face back and forth across the front of his underwear, and he growled desperately. She'd read about a woman doing this once in erotica that she frequently looked at and it worked like a charm.

She had him in the palm of her hand, and she loved it. She felt like the furthest thing from a shy librarian, and that was just what she wanted. She stripped him bare and continued the assault.

Carol licked from his thighs up to the middle of his chest, deliberately allowing her nipples to brush over his dick as she moved.

"Where is this coming from?" he panted. "I thought you were sweet and innocent."

"I am, but you're making me want to be bad."

She licked her hand and took his dick and began to jerk him off, nice and slow.

She kissed up his thigh and licked his balls as her hand worked him into oblivion.

"You're something else, woman...Mmmm..."

He never took his eyes from hers until she sank her mouth down on his dick, then his eyes rolled back in his head.

She was a little aggressive and worked her hand and mouth together, dragging him under her control.

"Jesus...Mmmm...Carol..."

Carol broke it up into strong and rapid sucking, gentle licking and teasing and right back to more aggression.

He was falling apart, and his balls were pulled up high like he was moments away from cumming.

"Stop...stop..." he moaned.

She was pulled down to the ground where he stripped her bare as fast as he could and bowed down over her body to taste every inch of her.

"There's so much I wanna tell you..." he moaned, licking just below her navel and holding her waist.

"After...just give me everything...all that you have, Merle."

He nudged her knees further apart, and she could feel her thighs trembling again with anticipation.

She felt his hands slide under her ass, and then he moved in close to use his mouth on her.

"Tell me you want me," he pleaded.

She could hear a desperation in his voice; he needed to feel needed too.

"I want you, Merle...so badly...all over me..."

He held her open thighs and ran his tongue from side to side and from her outer to her inner lips so evil and slow.

She was starting to crack the moment she imagined him inside her again. It felt depraved to admit it, but her body was hungry for his dick.

He reached both arms up between her open legs, spreading them wider and took her breasts in his big hands teasing his fingertips over her nipples as he continued to please her with his tongue. She felt it in every cell; his massive arms were holding her thighs apart, and his fingertips were ghosting over her nipples as he ran his wet lips over her clit again and again.

"Oh...fuck me!" she cried out. "Jesus Christ!"

She grabbed his head and rolled her hips wantonly toward his face. There was no way around it, no pretty way to put it; she was fucking his mouth with all she had.

There was no real recovery time as she instructed him to sit back against the bed on the floor. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and took care of the safety aspect of their tryst in record time.

She threw her leg over his lap and sank slowly down on his dick feeling it press against her front wall, stroking her sweet spot so good she almost sobbed with pleasure.

"Ride it, cowgirl," he teased, and she went with it as suggested.

Her hips moved in full circles, taking him in and letting him half way out. Her forehead dropped to his shoulder with sweet weakness, hunger, and sexual gluttony.

Carol didn't know sex could be this way, that it could drive you insane and make you someone else for the hour you were doing it. She was possessed and desperate and like an addict seeking oblivion she couldn't seem to get enough.

His strong hands took both ass cheeks and squeezed hard pulling her down faster and harder on his dick, and it was off the charts in no time.

"Jesus, woman!" he moaned, laying his face between her breasts and covering her chest in sweat from his forehead.

He kept one hand on her ass and used the other on her back to pull her breasts to his hungry mouth. By the time he caught her right nipple with his mouth and tongue, they were almost ready to fall apart at the seams.

Out of nowhere he lifted her up and lay her back on the floor and came down next to her. The leg closest to him was pulled up high on his shoulder, and he slid into her from a sideways position. She looked back over her shoulder and their eyes locked as he pulled her face to his to kiss her. He fucked her fast and hard, and she could hardly keep a single thought in her head, it was all adrenaline and sexual heat.

His eyes burned into hers, and it's like they could read each other's minds, or at least that's how it felt. He held her mouth to his by the back of her neck, and her tongue filled his mouth as his dick filled her tight heat.

He teased her clit gently as he drilled into her and

then it happened, just as it so rarely ever does, simultaneously.

Cumming in unison felt so appropriate for the best sexual encounter of her entire life, and he wrapped both arms around her waist as they panted, cried out and he fucked her as hard as he could.


	13. Shhh Part 5

_**Part 5**_

He was almost too good to be something she could bring back to her world, like a magical planet where all the sweetest fruits would rot if brought back to earth.

He received a text as they cuddled afterward and had to leave swiftly before she ever got the explanation she was hoping for.

"We need to talk tomorrow but...I just have to go right now," he said, pulling his shirt over his head.

"OK."

She couldn't help feeling like she was being taken for a ride but tried not to look hurt.

"You're staying one more night, right?" he asked as he stopped at the door.

"That's the plan."

"I don't have time to explain it now, but we'll talk tomorrow," he said, coming back toward the bed to kiss her again quickly.

"It's a little hard not to feel like you're ashamed of me," she uttered.

"No, it's nothing to do with you, I promise."

With that, he was gone, and she flopped back on the bed feeling sexually fulfilled like she never knew possible and yet mentally fucked like she never saw coming.

/

The next morning Carol was up at dawn and decided to walk the trail to get her mind off of her new issues which had only replaced her old issues.

The sky was bright, and she walked with a new spring in her step, her mind flashing back to the sensation of him deep inside her. There was absolutely nothing like the way he touched her, and she ached for more already. The modest librarian who could normally have sex once a week and be well satisfied wanted this cowboy all over her every single night.

She needed to know what the issue was with Martinez but couldn't get her mind around how Merle having sex with her could have anything to do with him.

She got back to the farmhouse just as Merle and Martinez were finishing up breakfast and he nodded to her with a half smile which was better than nothing she supposed.

"Hey, Cecilia," she said cheerily on her way up the stairs.

"Carol, honey! I'm making something special tonight if you wanted to be down in the dining room at 6."

"Sounds lovely, thank you," she nodded, her foot up on the first step and only half turned back to her.

"If you want to be alone that's fine too, just let me know."

"No, I'd love to come down," she smiled. "You really are the best chef around; Jacqui was right."

"She flatters me," Cecilia shrugged.

Merle and Martinez were standing nearby at the counter, and she said she'd see Cecilia later before heading up the steps to spend some time relaxing.

Carol was finishing her first book and contemplating starting on the next when she heard voices next door again.

"Where's that sweater you found?" Merle was asking.

"I took it down to Cece; I figured maybe she had a lost and found or something."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Just wondering where it went."

"So, I'm thinking of proposing to Karen."

"Yeah? That's good; you should do it."

"I think she's been waiting for me to ask."

"It's been a while, so probably."

"Remember when you proposed to Fiona at the theater? She never saw that coming."

"Of course I remember."

"What's your problem these days? You wanna forget about her or something?"

"No, but I can't live in the past either. I lived with it every day for the last six months she was alive and then the past three years. I just can't wallow in it anymore."

"Fine...just let it all go then if that's easier for you! Go meet someone else and get married like she never even existed."

"Hey...I'm not trying to forget about her."

"Sounds like it to me."

Martinez seemed emotional, and she was dumbfounded and confused with her ear pressed against the wall trying to figure it all out.

"You swear you aren't seeing anyone?"

"I'm not seeing anyone...can we just go hunting for crying out loud?"

"Fuck it...yeah. Sorry."

"It's OK."

/

Carol spent the afternoon reading and playing music in her room, trying to forget about his touch and his eyes.

She turned the music up in an attempt to drown out the thoughts, but the playlist only made it worse when July Talk came on. Strange Habits was the last song she needed to hear, but she was in the tub, and her iPod was beside the bed.

 _ **Love's gone, but we're teasing now**_

 _ **You don't forget that kind of thing**_

 _ **I grab your hand because it's easy**_

 _ **And I miss that trouble that you bring**_

 _ **For all the wrong reasons**_

 _ **For all the wrong reasons**_

 _ **Show up at your door**_

 _ **For all the wrong reasons**_

 _ **For all the wrong reasons**_

 _ **Clothes fall to the floor**_

A persistent knocking could be heard at her door by late afternoon, and she rolled toward the shower wall to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop.

"Carol?"

The voice was a little distant, but it was definitely him. Carol wanted to let him in and throw him on the bed; she wanted to hate-fuck him and cry.

The knocking got louder, and she growled, pulling herself out of the hot water and grabbing a pure white bath sheet to wrap around her body.

"What?" she asked bluntly as she opened the door.

"Hey. Can we talk?"

"Talk? Or fuck?" she growled.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what you're playing at here but just to inform you, the walls are paper thin."

"Jesus."

"Look..." she sighed. "You never made me any promises. In fact, we've hardly even held a proper conversation, but I can't do this. As much as I still want to drag you in here, this just isn't something I can live with. I can't be nothing to you and still do this."

"Can I please explain?" he said, leaning in toward her with his hand on the door frame.

She needed to hear what he had to say. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed an explanation.

She moved back to let him in, still holding onto the towel around her body.

Merle sat down on the edge of her bed and looked up at her face.

"I'm really sorry about everything; it's kind of complicated."

Carol didn't really want to hear excuses; if she was being kept a secret, then she figured he should just say so.

"You don't want anyone to know what happened between us, that's not very complicated," she said softly. "I wasn't expecting you to run out and tell the world, but I didn't know it would be top secret."

"You probably didn't need this after what happened with your ex; I know that."

"You helped me forget, but then gave me new things to think about. It's OK, Merle. We really don't know each other."

"I was hoping we could get to know each other, though."

"Secretly? How is that supposed to work? I heard you tell Martinez that you aren't seeing anyone. I know we aren't actually dating or anything but if you won't even tell your best friend then how can we get to know each other?"

"He's not my best friend exactly. He's my brother in law, or at least he was."


	14. Shhh Part 6

_**Part 6**_

Suddenly it was crystal clear, and everything fit into place.

"That's why he..." she uttered.

"Yes. He's still not over her death; it's been really hard for him with his depression. Last year he even tried to kill himself over it and...I just didn't know how to tell him."

"Is he like this every time you see someone new?" she asked.

Carol felt very sorry for him now.

"That's the thing; I haven't seen anyone since she died. I could never just make myself do it. I wanted to ask you out when I first met you here but I probably would have chickened out. If you hadn't ended up in my bed, I don't think I ever would have had the guts to try."

"I'm sorry, Merle...I just thought you were playing with me. I shouldn't have assumed that."

"After just getting cheated on it makes sense that you couldn't trust right away."

"What a mess," she sighed.

"I talked to him when we went hunting today, and he knows about us now. It was hard, and there was some yelling, but he gets it now. He knows it's not right to expect me to be alone forever and that I'm not trying to forget she was ever here. Is all this too much for you?" he asked.

"Too much?"

"Too much for you to give us a shot. Is all this drama with my past more than you want to deal with? I'll understand if it is."

"You really want to try and make this work?" she smiled.

"Don't you?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I can't resist those eyes."

Merle grinned and reached out his hands to lay them on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She couldn't resist holding his head against her chest and closing her eyes. It felt right to be with him, and his reasons all made sense to her.

"Don't you live on a ranch, though?" she asked. "I live in the city."

"I have a place in the city too," he said, starting to pull the towel open.

"You have two homes?" she inquired with a frown of confusion. Carol never knew anyone with two houses before.

"Three, I have a place at the lake too. It's a tiny old cabin, but it's technically a house. My place in the city is just a condo."

"What are you, rich or something?"

"I'm comfortable."

He removed the towel and tossed it on the floor as he began to kiss her belly right in front of his mouth.

"Jesus," she sighed.

He pulled her onto his lap, and she straddled his thighs and kissed him feverishly.

He lay back on the bed and in no time she was being pulled under him, and his clothes were torn from his body by her and himself.

He pulled her hips up off the bed and thrust himself against her already wet lips and groaned desperately.

He teased her over and over with just the tip, sliding back and forth, up and down her slit and entering her only inches before easing out again.

Carol rested on her elbows and let her legs fall open as she watched him use his perfect dick to drive her insane.

"Lemme have it," she pleaded.

"Tell me how bad you want it."

"I'm starving for it, Merle...feed me," she whined softly.

His hand came to rest on the headboard as he gave in and slid his throbbing cock into her, making her back arch high off the patchwork quilt.

"Oh God yes...Mmmm..." she repeated.

"Is that what you needed?" he moaned.

"You're just what I needed?"

"I made you forget about him?" he grinned.

"About who?" she giggled.

"That's right...you just think of us now," he answered, leaning over to kiss her.

Merle would never get over the luck of her wandering into his room that night and tried not to think of how much longer he would have been alone otherwise. Finding the love of his life twice in a lifetime felt like more luck than one man should ever have, so he decided not to question it.

 _ **##########################**_

"So how did it go?" Jacqui asked.

She had to call when her curiosity got the best of her by the end of the weekend.

"Easy as pie," Cecilia chuckled."I sat them in front of the fire, let it slip that they were both available, left a good bottle of wine on the table and that's all she wrote! I didn't do much at all really."

"Seriously? They're interested in each other already?"

"Interested? Honey, they were knockin' boots all weekend!"

Jacqui laughed herself silly. Merle was about the sweetest guy she'd ever known, she met him and his wife years ago at her Aunt Cecilia's and had always felt bad for him since his wife had passed away. It only made sense to introduce them and just see what might happen.

"You've got good matchmaking instincts, Jacqui. I think these two are gonna go the distance."

"Yeah? How can you tell?"

"I can just sense it. Merle hasn't looked this happy in years, not since long before Fiona got sick. Also, they just left here together and said something about going back to his place in the city."

"I can't wait to call her. This is so exciting," Jacqui squealed.

Jacqui would have just set them up traditionally but Merle was being standoffish about dating again and Carol would have overthought it and gotten herself all nervous. It turned out she was right to just let nature take its course.

"You'll want to wait until morning I think. If those two are keeping up the trend, they'll be getting busy again tonight. If I'd known he had this kind of stamina, I might have snapped him up myself!"

"Aunt Cecilia, you're terrible!"

"Hey, I'm may be getting up there but I ain't dead."

 _ **~ The End ~**_


	15. Chapter 15 What Happens In Vegas CH1

_**What Happens in Vegas – Part 1**_

Merle was in Vegas on business again, and for the first time in ages, he was single. Vegas was always more fun when he was single. He had meetings with affiliated car dealerships but nothing too fascinating, just annual catch up.

He found a bar off the strip where the odds of picking up a hooker were lower. Merle liked casual sex, but not that casual.

He wasn't finding any women of interest as he sipped his Jameson's in the back corner of the bar until someone walked in that he couldn't take his eyes off of.

She was the polar opposite of his type, and she didn't look like she belonged in a bar at all.

Her silk dress shirt was buttoned all the way up to her slender neck, and her fitted pencil skirt was mid-calf in length. If he had to guess, he'd say she was a librarian.

She wasn't showing anyone anything, and it made him really want to see what she had under all that material. This girl was years too young for him, but that didn't mean he couldn't at least buy her a drink and flirt a little.

After a few moments of watching her at the bar he decided to try his luck, he at least wanted to talk to her.

"Hello there, Miss," he began.

"Oh, hello," she smiled.

This woman was reserved and not used to strange men approaching her, that was evident.

"You waitin' on somebody?"

"No. I was just thirsty; I've had a long day."

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, and she nodded back to him with pink cheeks and a shy smile.

"What'll it be, sweetheart?"

"White wine?" she answered as if it was a question.

"You got it."

She was unsure of herself, and he thought that it was such a pity for such a pretty young thing. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her makeup was sparse and professional. She had soft looking lips, though, and pale white skin that made him yearn to touch her. He imagined taking the elastic out of her hair and letting her hair spill all over her naked shoulders...she had his full attention.

Merle bought her the drink and suggested they go back to his booth at the back of the bar.

He soon learned that the shy woman's name was Susan, and she was a legal secretary and only in Vegas for a conference.

"You all alone for this conference, honey?" he asked.

"Yes. I've never been to Las Vegas before, I was scared to come alone, but I did it," she smiled.

"Don't be scared, girl. Have some fun! It's the city of sin, you know?" he joked.

"I'm really not much of a sinner," she shrugged, taking a short sip of her wine.

"I can see that," he chuckled.  
"You can?"

This girl was all innocence; he hadn't seen anything like her in ages.

"You look like a sweet little virgin, to be honest," he winked.

Susan sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Is it tattooed on my forehead or something?"

"Seriously?" he asked in astonishment. "How old are you?"  
"Twenty-six."

"Jesus Christ Almighty!" he moaned.

"What? Is it that bad?" she winced.

"No, just hard to imagine. Who you holding out for anyway, sweetheart?"

"I was raised in a very religious home, so I was waiting for marriage. I moved away from my hometown for work last year, though, and...I'm not as religious as I used to be."

"Still a believer?"

"Yes, but I don't want to wait for marriage anymore."

"Then don't. A beautiful creature like you could have any man you wanted."

"I wouldn't know what to do anyway...they'd laugh at me."

"No man who was worthy of you would ever laugh about you being inexperienced. It ain't' no laughing matter."

"I liked a man back home, but I couldn't bear it if he laughed at me, so I didn't try," she sighed. "Why am I telling you all of this?"

"I've heard I'm kinda easy to talk to and I'm interested so tell me anything you want to."

"What's spoken about in Vegas stays in Vegas?" she grinned.

"I ain't gonna tell anybody," he laughed.

Merle couldn't help thinking what a crime it was that she was afraid to go for the man she wanted and wondered if he could talk some sense to her. He was twenty years older than her so there was a pretty good chance he'd have advice if she wanted it.

He ordered another round, and she loosened up with him nicely. Merle knew she was off his hit list, but he still enjoyed talking to her. She was disarming and intelligent but all the while he was aware if the underlying purity of her.

"Are you married?" she asked.

"Nope, never really got to that point with anyone."

"Can I ask you how old you are?"

"Forty-five."

"You don't look that old."

He laughed at that; she was cute when she was lying.

"OK, honey, whatever you say."

"I've always found older men attractive," she said softly.

Merle chuckled a little at that and tried to imagine having a woman as untouched as her in bed; he wouldn't even know where to start.

She started to get a little more giggly after her third glass of wine, and he began to wonder where it was all going.

She excused herself to use the bathroom, and he tried to figure out her motives. If he wasn't mistaken, she was coming on to him.

Susan was gone for a good five minutes, and he ordered another round while he waited. Something told him he should check on her after a few more minutes, so he went in search of the ladies room. He thought maybe she might have taken off, but she had left her purse at the table, which he brought along with him so it wouldn't get stolen.

When he found her down the darkened corridor, she was pinned to the wall by a greasy looking guy, and he saw red.

She was repeating the word please and holding her hands against his chest to keep him at bay and Merle couldn't wait to step in.

"Hey, honey," he began. "Problem here?"

"I...he just..." she began, and she looked just like the little country mouse she was.

Here was this young woman, damn near being assaulted, and yet she was afraid of being rude.

"Get your hands off of her," he stated to the man who still hadn't moved.

"You her dad or something?" the man asked with a grin.

"He's my boyfriend," she spoke up.

Susan squirmed her way past the man standing in front of her and wrapped her arm around Merle's waist.

"Bullshit," the man laughed.

"Forget him," Merle said, leading her back to the table. His days of childish bar fights were behind him, and he had nothing to prove to anyone.

"Why don't you let her make her own decisions, grandpa?" the man called after them.

Merle turned with an amused grin and walked toward the younger man to dose out some knowledge.

"Listen here, boy. When a woman wants you, she won't be keeping you back with both her hands, just a little free advice."

Merle smacked his cheek lightly, and apparently, he'd gotten his point across that he was not to be fucked with. They heard nothing else from the creep, and he left the bar shortly after.

"Merle...that was incredible! Thank you."

"There has to be some benefit in being 45," he laughed. "For some reason, I intimidate punk kids."

"That was very impressive," she smiled. "Men are more forceful here."

"They can be, it's a shame. I can't figure why any man would want to push a woman into something like that. I've only ever wanted a willing woman," he chuckled.

"Have you been with a lot of women?" she asked as they settled back at the table.

"How many is a lot?" he deflected.

"Sorry, I shouldn't ask you that...I'm just curious about so many things."

"I've been with..." he sighed as he realized he wasn't exactly sure. "I'm gonna say 20-some?"

"Wow."

"I don't know if that's a lot for a man my age."

"I have no idea," she shrugged.

"So, you've really never done anything with a man before?" he inquired.

"I made out with a boy in college, but when I said I wasn't ready for more, he got angry and started seeing someone else."

"Sounds like an asshole."

"Most of them turned out to be."

"Hope the man you're after back home is a good one."

"I'm pretty sure Blake doesn't even know I'm alive," she sighed.

"That can't be true. He'd have to be blind to miss the likes of you."

"You're sweet, Merle."  
"I try," he chuckled. "You just need to find a man who's patient, honey, and you'll be all set. A man with some self-control and compassion is just what you need."

Susan moved a little closer and scared the hell out of him with the look in her eye.

"Are you patient?"

"Yes."

"And you have good self-control?" she pressed.

"I have complete control."

"And I can see that you're compassionate already," she said softly.

"Honey...I..."

Just a couple glasses of wine and this little virgin was pushing the envelope more than he expected; everything in his body told him to run but he couldn't.

"Where do you live anyway, honey?" he asked, trying to see how easily she'd let him stray from the topic of sex.

"Nova Scotia."

"Nova Scotia, Canada?"

"Yep."

"That's funny; I'm here from Maine. Not too far away."

"Stop it. Really? I've been there a bunch of times! We're almost neighbors!" she smiled.

"Almost."

She appeared even younger than 26 when she was excited but he liked her already; running away was getting harder by the second. She was alive, full of both shyness and sweet sincerity, it was a lovely combination in a woman that he didn't encounter every day. He didn't want to want her, but he did, he wanted to be the one to show her why sex was such a beautiful thing.

The really hard part about deciding what to do with her was that he knew he could make her first time amazing. He knew he would be infinitely patient and gentle and that she'd feel good at the end.

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"The Marriot."

"Me too!"

"You were sent here by the devil to test me weren't you?" he asked with a little genuine curiosity.

"How do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're so young and sweet and 100% off limits."

"But you did say this was the city of sin," she giggled.

He liked how cat and mouse she was in the way she spoke. One minute she seemed naive and sweet and the next she'd be cheeky and teasing.

"Why do I get a feeling like you're not half as pure as you look?"

She just laughed at the comment but then assured him he wasn't being played.

"I'm not much of an expert with flirting; I was very sheltered growing up."

"You're flirting is just fine, sweetheart, I just don't know why you'd waste it on me. You could have any man in Las Vegas right now...you could easily have that guy you like back home too."

"I wouldn't be able to please him," she sighed.

"Yes, you would, honey. I'd bet that just touching you is some kind of magic."

"Can I ask you a really personal question?"

"Go for it."

"Have you ever had sex with a virgin before?"

Merle shook his head and couldn't help grinning at her. If this was going where it felt like it was going, then he had to admit he was interested. Merle Dixon was only human, and this woman was an adult who could make up her own mind about her own body. Still, he played it casual.

"Twice, but not for a good few years."

"Did they like it?"

"I believe they did. The second girl stayed with me for two years before we broke up so I guess she must have liked it."

He asked if she wanted another drink and she said no.

"I think I need to get back to the hotel."

"You didn't drive did you?" he asked.

"I took a taxi. I was too scared to rent a car here."

He didn't want to be away from her, another ten minutes in a cab would be better than nothing.

"Maybe we could split a cab back since we're staying at the same place."

"Merle...I don't need to be at my conference until 2 pm tomorrow."

He waited for her to continue cause if this was going down then it had to be all on her, he wasn't pushing her into anything.

"Did you want to come to my room for a nightcap?" she asked softly.

She was being forward in her own sweet way, and he wasn't about to make it any harder than it needed to be. A woman had never asked him to her room for a 'nightcap' before; it was adorable.

"Sure. I'd like that."

He got up to pay the tab and told her to put her wallet away as she reached into her purse.

/

They waited out front for the cab, and she looked small, and a little lost in the city with all the bright lights, heavy traffic, and crowded sidewalks. She was only 5 foot 2, and it didn't help with his sense of guilt about taking her to bed, she looked really young next to him.

When the cab pulled up, he got the door for her then followed her in, and soon it became a whole different ballgame.

She slid in close to him, and Merle could see the driver's eyes in the rearview mirror, watching with interest as she slithered her arms around him.

"Where to, pal?"

"The Marriot," Merle answered and the next thing he knew her hand was on his thigh.

"You sure about this, honey?" he whispered. "Didn't you want it to be someone special?"

It was clear just from her body language that she wanted him and he needed to iron out the details.

"Do you like me, Merle?" she asked, pausing to look right through him.

"Yeah, I like you a lot," he answered honestly.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked, and he was blown away by the way this shy woman was coming on so strong.

He caught the eyes of the taxi driver and could tell that he'd heard every word. The driver's eyes screamed to him to go for it, and that was definitely his intention.

"I'm yours, honey. Just tell me what you want."


	16. What Happens In Vegas CH2

_There are a few more chapters to this one and I'll post them throughout the day and tomorrow I think:)_

 _Thank you very much to anyone reading, it's always so appreciated:) Teagan XO_

 _/_

 _/_

 _ **What Happens in Vegas – Part 2**_

Susan slithered right up to him in the cab and whispered that she wanted him to show her everything.

Somehow she was never more certain of anything in all her life; he was the man she was meant to do this with. The attraction was intense, and it made her feel wild, she never felt anything like it before. All the things about sexuality that scared her before seemed exciting now, and she was ready to hand herself over to him completely. Maybe it was the all the bright lights or the change in surroundings, but she figured it was just him; Susan just wanted him to touch her, and she could explain it.

He already showed her that he'd protect her and that he respected a woman's boundaries, that's what she needed to know. There was an obvious sexual magnetism about him, though, as well. Below the surface of his sweetness was a raw, masculine power and she wanted to see that side of him.

"I have this really strong feeling like you're the one who's supposed to show me how. Does that make any sense at all?"

"Not really, honey...but Jesus, I can't resist you," he moaned under his breath.

The thought of touching this sweet young woman was so good, but the situation was so delicate; she needed to be treated so gently.

No sooner had he agreed that she was in his arms and kissing him feverishly. Even her kiss was inexperienced, and he could tell it was all going to be new to her.

Merle lay his hand on her cheek and just rolled with it; Las Vegas cab drivers saw it all anyway.

He slowed the kiss down and tried to control her wild tongue a little with his own, setting a rhythm that made a little more sense. She adjusted to his way of kissing and soon she was moving her tongue in perfect mirror image to his as he pulled her closer by the waist.

"You're so sexy," she moaned softly as his hand drifted down to her hip and he kissed her neck hungrily.

He really hoped the cab driver heard her words; he felt like a god to have this pretty little thing falling all over herself for him.

"You're the sexy one, honey...I can't wait to get you alone."

"What are you gonna do to me?" she whined.

"We'll just have to see when we get to your room, won't we?" he teased.

"I want you to be my first, Merle...my first everything," she panted, and Merle had to chuckle at the expression on the face of the driver.

"I'll take good care of you, honey...I'll make it good for you. We need more than one night, though...how long are you here for?"

"I have tonight and tomorrow night, and then I leave Sunday morning."

"That's perfect...can I have both nights?" he pleaded.

"Yes."

When they pulled up outside the hotel, Merle handed money to the driver and winked at him as they got out.

The driver shook his head in jealousy or disbelief; Merle didn't know which.

The walk up to her room was fast, and before he knew it, she was shutting the door behind them and taking off her heels.

"I gotta say something first," he began.

"Yes?"

"You need to know you can stop any time."

"That's good," she smiled. "I could tell you were a good guy."

"I'm trying, but you don't make it easy. I probably shouldn't even agree to do this with you, but I did cause I know that I can do it right."

"Yeah?" she grinned.

"Yeah, if this is your first time then you need to be ready, and it's gotta be gentle."

The lamp was turned on next to the bed and outside the windows were the lights of Vegas. He couldn't wait to get her out of her church clothes, but it would all happen in due time.

He kissed her as he walked her back to the nearest wall and decided to ask for a little info, he needed to know where to begin.

"When you say you made out with a guy once, does that mean you actually took your clothes off?"

"No. He just touched me on top of my clothes."

"You sure you're ready for this?" he checked, feeling the doom of skepticism.

"I'm ready. You're going to be good to me, right?"

"Yes, honey...I ain't gonna hurt you, and it's gonna feel good, but you gotta tell me no when you need to."

"I will."

Merle started on the buttons of her silk dress shirt slowly as he kissed her lips. He'd be able to tell pretty quickly from her body language if it was all too much, but she wasn't objecting.

She had on a black bra that looked like the opposite of anything a virgin would wear. It was the kind of push up bra that demanded attention and was a mixture of silk and lace with a bow between her breasts.

"You're beautiful, honey," he offered, running his hands down from her shoulders to her elbows, almost afraid to taint her with his touch.

She threw him off guard by taking one of his hands and kissing the palm of it slowly and softly. Nobody had ever done this kind of thing to him. Apparently, she was going to show him a thing or two as well. The way she looked up at him with her doe eyes and sweet smile made him question everything he thought he knew about the kind of man he was.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he bowed down to kiss her mouth and then her neck. She giggled from nervous energy and held him close by the back of his head.

"Sweet Jesus," he groaned, pulling her chest to his mouth to kiss from her neck to that little bow between her breasts as she threaded her fingers into his hair.

Merle took his time and kissed her everywhere that was exposed until he could tell she was ready for more.

He reached behind her back and unfastened her bra before pulling it slowly down her arms.

"Still good?" he checked.

"Yes," she breathed.

He cupped both breasts in his hands and kissed her again, pulling a moan from her pretty little mouth.

"Can I kiss you here?" he asked, and she nodded; her eyes full of unwarranted trust.

She looked so certain that he felt confident about proceeding. He kissed his way down to her breast and kept his eyes on hers as he circled her nipple with his tongue.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she bit her lip and he couldn't wait to take it even further.

"That feels good," she noted breathlessly.

She was shivering slightly from nerves, and he asked once more if she was happy to continue.

"I want more...but I'm still nervous."

"You don't have anything to be afraid of, sweetheart. You're the one in control here."

"I am?"

"Of course. You just say stop, and I'll stop with no questions asked. I won't be upset at all. You tell me to go faster, and I will. You tell me to go slower, and I'll do that too. This is all about you."

"Right now, I want more," she grinned.

"Then that's what you'll get," he answered as he closed his mouth around her nipple and sucked softly.

"Oh lord," she cried out and clung to his head.

She began to squirm, but her tight pencil skirt didn't allow for a lot of movement.

He decided to reach down to take off his own shirt before he tried to get rid of her skirt.

It was only fair that she should have a chance to see if his body was worthy of her before things went much further. He stayed in shape, but he wasn't 30 anymore.

"The man you're after back home is probably a lot younger, just remember he'll look better than I do," he laughed.

"You look good, Merle...really good," she grinned, and she pulled his chest to her mouth.

Everything she did was a little off because it was all new to her but he liked being thrown off kilter. Nothing she did was predictable because she was learning and hadn't come to fall into a set routine yet.

She kissed his chest so tentatively that he could barely take it. Part of him wanted to keep everything naughty, so he wouldn't have to focus on the fact that he was about to deflower this angel, he questioned it over and over.

"You probably thought about this happening for years," he noted.

"I have," she smiled. "I waited for so long."

"Are you sure this is how you want it to happen?"

"Yes."

Who was he to question a grown woman like she didn't know her own mind?

"You said you liked me, right?" she asked, pausing to look up at him with those innocent eyes.

"Honey, it's cause I like you that I want to be sure. I don't want you to regret anything. I don't wanna be a bad memory for you."

"I'm sure about this," she whispered.

She wasn't giving him anything to argue with, so he gave it up and unzipped her skirt.

His mouth lay hot kisses on her belly until she began to slide the skirt down herself. He sank down to his knees before her as she stepped out of the skirt and looked down at him anxiously.

Merle ran his hands up and down her perfect legs and tried to imagine how they'd feel wrapped around his back.

He kissed from her ankle up to her thighs, and she never took her eyes off of him.

"Can I touch you?" he asked.

"You mean-"

"Yes."

"...OK."

He decided that standing for this part was not a rookie move, so he stood and lifted her up into his arms.

Her legs came up to wrap around his body purely on instinct, and he lay her down on the bed underneath him.

He lay next to her so she wouldn't feel trapped and let his hand creep slowly down her body to her soft thighs.

She let out an almost inaudible, "Mmmm..." that made his whole body catch fire.

His big hand rested on her inner thigh until her knees parted and he took that as a sign to proceed.

Merle took the time to touch her through her black panties until he knew she was getting wet. Susan arched her back and whined as his fingers teased her through the material where he knew that just below would be her needy clit.

"You make me feel high," she hissed.

"I wanna make you feel like nobody else."

"You already are...and I want more."

Merle rose up to look down at her and tried to think how to ask for what he wanted.

"Can I take these off?" he asked, brushing his fingertips over her black panties.

She was smiling, but he could feel her heart racing as if it was his own. Her heart beat like a rabbit attempting to outrun a hawk; he guessed he must be the predator in that scenario.

"Yes," she whispered, and he slid them down her legs slowly as she raised her hips.

"I didn't see something as sweet as you walking into my life, honey," he panted.

"I'm glad I went out tonight," she smiled.

As expected she kept her legs closed so he decided to lean over and turn off the lamp. He wanted her to feel comfortable, and the bright light wasn't going to help her relax. He could still see her, but it was dimmer than before.

Susan held her arms over her head and just looked at him for a moment; he could see that she was working up the nerve and he didn't blame her for that.

"Nobody's ever seen you naked have they?" he asked.

"No."

"You're beautiful, honey...from head to toe you're perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...I've never seen a woman so beautiful before."

He lay beside her and just kissed her longer. For once in his life he wanted it to last as long as possible, and he was in no hurry to get off. He didn't even care if he did.

It was already clear that it wasn't the night to go all the way, but they could hopefully go a little further. He wanted her to have another day to change her mind about him before she did something she'd regret.

Merle's hand moved down her warm belly, and he could almost hear the beating of her heart.

He decided to take her own hand first and move it to the part of her body he really wanted to touch, maybe it would help if she initiated the touch herself.

"I...but..." she stuttered.

"Shhh...you start first, I won't look," he whispered.

He continued to kiss her neck and grazed his hands over her breasts as she touched herself, and her breathing changed instantly.

"Mmmmm..." she moaned softly.

"Is this something you've done before?" he asked.

"Yes...sometimes I have to do this."

He moved one hand down to her thigh, and she turned her knee out to the side a little, but he could feel her legs trembling.

"It's OK," he whispered and soon his hand was over hers.

After a minute or two, she removed her hand from the equation, and he touched her on his own. He had an idea what she liked from the motion of her own hand, so he simply continued.

"That feels so...Jesus!" she uttered.

She kept her arms over her face, and he knew that she was just taking it all in her own way.

Merle died inside at the sensation of her wet lips against his fingertips. Her legs weren't trembling anymore, and she was breathing steady and smooth; this was the right path. He added to the heat by bringing some attention back to her breasts with his mouth, and she groaned in ecstasy.

Between his mouth on her nipples and the way his fingers were slowly circling her slippery clit, it wouldn't take long but he wanted something more.

His best skills were of the oral variety, but he needed to check that it wasn't too much.

"I want to taste you...but if you don't want me to. Just tell me no, it's OK."

"Do you like that?" she asked.

"I love it."

She paused and held her hand against his face for a moment as if contemplating it.

"OK," she answered.

"Tell me to stop if you don't like it," he urged.

The room was dim, but he still pulled a light sheet from the end of the bed over her. Maybe she'd relax more if she was covered, he remembered that the first few girls he ever went down on as a teenager insisted on blankets.

She looked a little confused but pulled the sheet up to her chin and waited.

Merle slid his hand under the edge and drifted his touch up her calf to her thigh and then lifted the sheet over his head but he was met with barely open legs. He grinned to himself and didn't blame her at all; she had waited so long to do any of this that it was probably even scarier for her than an 18-year-old.

"Relax your legs open a little, honey; I won't hurt you."

He lay his hands on her outer thighs, and eventually Susan relaxed her legs against his big strong hands, and he licked from her knee to her desperate heat.

Her legs were still stiff, and he took it so slowly that by the time he was running his tongue over her closed slit she was warmed up nicely.

"Like that?" he asked when he took a short break for a breath of air. Breathing under a sheet wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

"It's so strange but so goooood," she whined, and he grinned under that blanket with a sense of pride.

"Strange can be good," he quipped.

His tongue moved back and forth across her lips, and he could feel her reacting to the pressure. He pulled one of her feet up onto his back, and she moaned at the new position.

She was close in only a few minutes, so he slid a single finger inside her to test the waters, and she groaned loudly.

"Damn..." she moaned, and he was delighted how hungry she was for it.

She was plenty wet, and she didn't seem apprehensive, so he slowly introduced another finger and her back arched deeply.

"Fuck!" she squeaked, and he chuckled to himself as he brought his tongue back to her clit to push her to the brink.

"I...Merle...I need..."

"Let it go, girl...that's right...just cum for me."

She panted and writhed on the bed and grabbed his head with both hands, rolling herself feverishly into his face.

By the time she came to her senses, it dawned on her how unhinged she had become.

"I'm so sorry...it just felt so good."

"Don't ever apologize for enjoying yourself, honey. Ain't nothing to be sorry for."

"I thought maybe you couldn't breathe," she shrugged.

"You can smother me in that sweetness any day of the week, honey."

"Come here," she pleaded, and she tried to drag him over her with her slender arms.

Merle came to lay next to her and slowed the moment down for a bit; he wasn't in any hurry.

"That felt incredible," she grinned, looking right into his eyes.

"You're a sweet girl, honey...you gotta know that this man back home will want you too. There's no way he wouldn't."

"Maybe."

"You'll never know if you don't try. You were pretty forward with me."

"I don't want to talk about him," she smiled and slid her hand down his chest to the front of his pants.

"You're really going for it aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You ever even seen a man naked?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, this guy in high school lost his trunks at the pool," she laughed.

"You might find a grown man a little different than a high school kid."

Susan was unabated and just proceeded to go for his belt, she was determined.

Something felt really wrong and really right about a younger woman undressing him, but he didn't fight it.

She yanked on his pants, and he raised his ass to assist her.

She eyed his boxer briefs almost suspiciously, and he couldn't help finding it amusing.

"We can stop for tonight."

"No."

"We shouldn't have sex tonight, Susan...it should be tomorrow if you still really want to."

"Think I'll change my mind?"

"You might; you did have a few drinks."

"Tomorrow it is then; I'm not changing my mind."

She still touched him then, and it was like being hung, drawn and quartered. The caveman inside him wanted to lay her out and fuck her good, but the civilized man in him wouldn't allow him to scare or push her.

Her hand moved on the outside of his underwear, and she just rested her head on his chest as she explored his body.

"Jesus," she gasped when her hand finally moved under the material.

He was hard as stone, and he would stay that way until he took care of it later on by himself. His dick still worked as well as it did when he was 18 and he was grateful for that.

"It really is hard," she mused.

She stroked him awkwardly and kissed his chest but there was so much behind the way she touched him, she was fully conscious of her movements.

Her kiss moved further south and he she blew his mind by running her tongue slowly up and down his dick. It was so soft and subtle, and he never dreamed such an act could be so powerful.

"That's nice, honey, but you don't have to."

"Shhhhh..." she hushed him and took him into her mouth.

It only lasted for a few minutes, and she soon went back to just touching him with her hand.

The weight of her head against his chest and the way she was driving him right to the edge was like an out of body experience. Merle had been with women who could go pro when it came to sucking dick, but this was infinitely better. It was sensual and perfect.

He turned toward her and told her how amazing she was and how good it felt.

"This is really brave of you, Susan," he said, as he shifted her hand around his back and off of his dick. Any more of her touch and he'd be begging to fuck her, and he didn't want that yet, it had to be the next day when she was completely sober.

"Brave?"

"It scary opening up to someone and letting them so close, it must be even harder when you've waited so long. I think it's brave...I'm just honored that you'd consider me worthy of getting so close, even if it's another man you really want."

"You make me feel safe, Merle. Blake makes me feel inadequate. What do you think that means?"

"Probably just means that you like him a lot...or he's a jackass," he chuckled. "I just have to run to the bathroom real quick, OK?"

"Sure," she smiled.

Merle stood with his hand pressed to the door of her bathroom for the next three minutes as he jerked off with thoughts of mauling her in his mind. He just didn't feel right about getting her to do this for him; she had already taken a huge leap forward. His hand moved rapidly on his throbbing dick, and he imagined her before him, pressed to the wall and begging him to take her. The release was so necessary but empty without her.

He washed up and looked at his reflection in the mirror for a minute, trying to tell himself he was still a good man.

When he walked out of the bathroom, she was holding the blankets open for him and had her head resting on the pillow, so he climbed in next to her.

She pulled him in close and clung to him, and it felt good, which surprised him. Merle was the type to prefer sleeping alone after sex, at least all the way on the other side of the bed.

It wasn't long before he could feel her sleeping in his arms and he smiled, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky. She'd be his for only one more day, but he'd make it the best day he could.

He hadn't even noticed how lonely he'd been until then, and how much he wished there was someone in his bed with him every night. He had a house back in Bangor, not far from Daryl's place and only a few blocks from their used car dealership. With her in his arms, sleeping so peacefully it was hard to imagine going back to his lonely bed.

Maybe it was silly, but he hoped that she'd remember him fondly as the first man she ever slept with, he hoped that she wouldn't regret her choice.


	17. What Happens In Vegas CH3

_**What Happens in Vegas - Part 3**_

Merle woke up with Susan curled up in his arms and didn't know quite how to feel about everything. He was happy to be there, but he wasn't so sure she'd feel the same.

Who knew if maybe she'd had more to drink than she thought? Maybe she'd throw him out.

He winced a little as she opened her eyes and only relaxed when she smiled and pulled him closer.

"Good morning," she yawned.

"Really good morning," he agreed. "What are your plans before your conference? Should I take a hike?"

"I was hoping maybe you'd show me around Las Vegas if you aren't busy. I got here two days ago, and I've been afraid to go anywhere except that bar where I met you."

"I'd love to show you the sites," he smiled. "Do you want to gamble or get Elvis to marry us?"

Susan laughed and rolled out of bed, taking the sheet with her as a dress. She disappeared into the bathroom, and he planned in his mind where to take her.

 _ **/**_

It was the easiest plan with only one day in Vegas to stick to The Strip, so that's what they did.

He took her to the MGM Grand Hotel and Casino for brunch, and she was awestruck at what she'd been missing.

"This place is incredible!" she grinned.

"You just wait, little missy. I'm taking you to the Eiffel Tower after lunch. You scared of heights?" he asked.

"A little, but I still want to see it."

Merle insisted that she gamble a little in the casino and she won $200 right off the hop with beginner's luck.

"I'm cashing out," she winked.

"You can't! You're on a roll!" he teased.

"Nope. I'm using this for the rest of our day out."

"No you ain't, I'm paying. You hang on to that."

Susan held his hand as they walked around, almost as if she was afraid to get separated and lost. He found everything she did adorable, and it was hard to get his mind around the idea that the plan was to actually make love to her that night. It was technically just sex, she didn't love him, but he couldn't think of it as just sex in his mind. No virgin deserved to have someone just have sex with them, it should be making love.

Stupid as it was he felt like he could easily love her already, but he didn't dare speak of it.

They took the monorail to the tower and at the top Susan insisted that a stranger take their picture together.

She kissed him by surprise just as the photo was taken and Merle had a ridiculously stunned expression on his face that embarrassed him. Susan refused to delete the picture, though, even when he pleaded.

He learned that she loved the outdoors and went camping every summer and he told her that he like to hunt and fish. They liked some of the same music and most of the same foods since they both lived on the coast. There was nothing he didn't like about her, but since he'd have to say goodbye soon, he wished that wasn't the case.

Merle took her to the Bellagio Fountain and then the gardens in the same location, and it was like experiencing it all for himself again. She was completely enthralled by everything, and he knew he'd never had a better time in Vegas before.

Just as he was sure she must have come to her senses, she brought up the original plan again.

"Still coming back to my room tonight?" she whispered into his neck as they walked through the gardens.

"You're still sure, huh?"

"I'm positive."

"Lemme take you for a nice dinner after your conference first," he suggested.

"I won't say no to that. Where should we go?"

"The Venetian," he winked. "It's romantic."

He regretted saying the word romantic right away because it felt like he was pressuring her, but she just smiled up at him.

Merle had to be without her for two hours as she attended the stuffy and boring law conference, but he picked her up immediately after.

 _ **/**_

Dinner was intimate, and Susan said she couldn't believe that a place like The Venetian was real. It looked like Venice right in the middle of Vegas, with the manmade canal and gondoliers. The white stone pillars and archways made it feel as though they'd left the US completely.

"This is the most incredible day I ever had. Thank you, Merle."

"Was my pleasure, honey...I was really lucky to meet you here."

"Me too."

A Chris Stapleton song began to play that made him think of her, but he couldn't help thinking it might bring her to her senses; maybe it would remind her of the man she wanted back home.

 _ **When I think of you and the first time we met**_

 _ **And I heard the sound of your sweet, gentle voice**_

 _ **My heart took me over and gave me no choice**_

 _ **And right then I knew**_

 _ **It makes me want more of you**_

 _ **Again and again**_

 _ **I fall more in love with you**_

 _ **Than I've ever been**_

 _ **From the moment you wake me up**_

 _ **Till you kiss me goodnight**_

 _ **Everything that you do**_

 _ **It makes me want more of you**_

She pushed food around her plate as if she was nervous and he insisted he could just take her back to her room for the evening and call it a night.

"I'm not nervous about that, I know it'll be fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm a little sad...and confused. It'll be weird to not see you again after Sunday."

"Maybe this isn't a good idea then. If you go back home and do this with the man you actually want to be with then, you'll get to stay together. That's how it should be, honey. I'd be honored to be with you but-"

"I'm sure about this, Merle."

He sighed heavily, and from the look in her eyes, she was not to be questioned any further.

"You're the boss, honey, and I your humble slave."

"That's what I like to hear," she grinned.

 _ **/**_

When they finally made it back to The Marriot, he was dying of nerves and realized he had no condoms.

"You just go up to the room, and I'll meet you right there, OK?"

Susan looked at him with a suspicious frown and took his cell phone from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making sure you come back."

"I'll be there, honey. I just need to get...protection."

"I'm still keeping this," she insisted. "See you in a minute."

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her silliness.

Merle walked to the nearest store for condoms and grabbed a postcard with a picture of the Las Vegas Eiffel Tower all lit up at night. The way she stood with her face almost pressed to the cage at the top trying to see everything would stick with him, she was an enigma.

Susan was right to be bothered by the fact that the first person she slept with would be a stranger that would fade into a foggy memory, but maybe at least he could leave her a note.

He bought her a bunch of flowers as well and then returned to her room to see if she still had her mind made up.

When he knocked at the door, she appeared instantly, and he knew she was still into it.

"Here," he said, handing her the roses.

What kind of gift was appropriate to give a young woman you were about to defile?

"Thank you, they're so pretty!" she smiled.

"Nobody ever given you flowers before?" he asked.

Her reaction seemed a little excessive for simple gift shop roses.

"Never. Nobody would dare bring me flowers with the way my father was," she laughed.

"That's such a shame," he noted. "A beautiful young woman like you should have had a life filled with flowers and romance and making love."

"It's not too late, though, right?" she smiled.

"Never too late."

He had the condoms in the pocket of his coat along with the postcard, and soon she was pulling him closer to kiss him and taking off his coat.

Merle noted that she moved a little faster and that she was touching him back more than the first time. He decided to be fully into it finally. He had done the right thing and given her a whole day to change her mind, and they hadn't had a drop of alcohol all day long.

She slid her cool hands up the back of his shirt and kissed him feverishly like she couldn't wait any longer for him.

There was nothing left to hold back for and questioning her anymore would come off as insulting. She wasn't a child, she was a grown woman, and this is what she wanted.

He backed her slowly toward the bed, and she was eager to be led.

He lay her under him and moved his hands over her body with the intention of enjoying it and ensuring that she did too. She was more than capable of saying no and until she did he was taking her consent at face value.

Susan pulled his shirt up over his head and ran her hands down his chest with a satisfied grin on her face. She looked so excited that it almost hurt, he wanted her for much longer than this one night.

Still, he focused on the event at hand and undressed her with care and attention to every new section of perfect skin being revealed.

He kissed her bare shoulders, and she wasn't scared, he could feel how calm she was but also how aroused.

"You know just what I need...I love how you touch me," she whispered, and his mind went a little fuzzy.

Soon they were under the covers and kissing madly. He could feel it in the air that neither of them was in any hurry; Susan had waited all of her adult life for this.

He kissed her breasts and traveled south to her belly where he lingered to lick a trail from one hipbone to the other.

Apparently, she was ticklish because she giggled and it was a sweet sound to him, maybe the sweetest ever.

He teased her mercilessly with his mouth under the covers again, and she held her climax at bay until she couldn't take another second. Merle's wet lips kissed the soft flesh between her thighs and his slippery tongue roamed through the folds of her hidden desire.

He could feel it rising within her as he slipped a single finger inside her and her heels pushed into the mattress as it washed over her.

"Oh my god...oh, Merle...yes!"

The taste of her pleasure was like a magical elixir, and he wanted it more than just this once. He didn't know a woman could taste so sweet and pure.

Susan whispered that she wanted to please him in return and he allowed her to for as long as she wanted to. Her touch was so inexperienced but still so good.

She was trying so hard, and yet she didn't need to, everything she did felt right to him.

Susan pulled him over her finally and looked up into his eyes like he was her savior and it made him just a little uncomfortable, he wondered what she was seeing in him.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes...now."

Merle rolled off of her and paused for a minute, just sitting on the edge of the bed. It was his final moment to object, but she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him softly between the shoulder blades.

"Please," she whispered.

He smiled and held her hands to his stomach before getting up to grab a condom.

She lay on her back as he put it on and just grinned at him. Merle suggested that she might not be smiling so much in a minute, it could be uncomfortable.

"You won't hurt me."

"I would never mean to, honey, not in a million years."

She invited him on top of her, and he was enveloped in her warm, soft thighs for a moment as he kissed her some more.

It happened very slowly, and very naturally, he was already lined up with her body.

"Keep going," she urged, as she brought her legs up higher on either side of his waist.

He dropped his head to the pillow beside her pretty face and tried to rationalize it all. Merle closed his eyes and recalled her in his mind the first time he saw her. So prim and proper, so untouched.

"You OK?" she asked.

He realized he wasn't moving but that he was fully inside her.

"Yeah...sorry, honey. You good?"

"I'm good...just go slow."

He rocked his hips slow but steady into her, and to his surprise, there was no wincing or issues. The fear of hurting her began to dissipate when she started to moan rhythmically. For some reason he couldn't look at her for a moment, he had to focus.

"Say something," she whispered.

"You're so beautiful, Susan...I hope you're never sorry about this."

"I won't be..."

The flames reached the ceiling of the hotel room, and Susan began to pant a little more heavily as they rolled onto their sides.

They never broke the connection, though, as he held her ass and moved into her smooth and slow.

Face to face, he could see just how OK she really was. Her eyes were closed, but she was biting her bottom lip with a little grin lighting up her pretty face.

"I'm not hurting you?" he checked.

"It's a lot of pressure...but no pain."

It continued until he felt she'd had enough and he allowed himself to cum. He still pulled out to be extra careful, though. Merle had fulfilled his purpose then, and she didn't need a reminder of him in the form of an unwanted pregnancy. Condoms were good but nothing was perfect, and he wasn't about to risk ruining her life.

Merle lay back with his head on the pillow when it was over, and she curled up to him with her head on his chest and her arm around him just like she was his.

"Well?" he asked.

"That was incredible...better than I imagined it could be."

"I sure tried my best for you."

"It was perfect," she sighed. "I'm so tired after that day out and now this."

The use of the word 'was' stung already, but he was never promised more than the two nights with her.

"Rest then, honey," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Do you still want me to stay? I can leave if you want me to."

"Please, stay. I need to fly home in the morning, so I want you here until I have to go."

"Good...I wanted to stay," he admitted.

It wasn't long before she was sleeping in his arms and he was kicking himself for letting himself fall for her. Watching her walk away was going to hurt like hell.

 _ **/**_

In the morning she jumped in the shower, and he got dressed as he waited for her.

Merle sat down at the hotel desk and grabbed a pen with 'The Marriot' written on the side.

He pulled the postcard from his coat pocket and wondered what the hell to write if anything.

It was likely that after that morning he'd never see her again, but he wanted her to have something to remember what happened if she wanted to. She could always throw the postcard away too if she'd rather forget.

Susan was humming to herself in the shower; she sounded happy and at peace which made him feel better.

Merle decided to be as honest as he wanted to since this was the last communication he'd ever have with her and poured his heart into the little white space on the back of the card. He wrote small and took up every inch, but he had to do it.

He grabbed her carry on luggage and slipped the post card between the pages of a book she was reading and then left it alone.

Her flight was leaving early, and he'd be heading home the next day after his business meeting that afternoon.

"I'll drive you to the airport if you want," he offered, desperate to get every single second he could with her.

"Please," she smiled. "This was..."

"Crazy?"

"Maybe, but I'll never be sorry."

It sounded like she was already letting go of the last two days and maybe that was for the best. It wasn't like him to get attached, but here he was hoping she'd ask to see him again.

The ride to the airport was long because he took the long way and he never wanted to get there.

At the airport, he bought her a cheap little snow globe with the Eiffel Tower inside hoping that she'd remember their time together and maybe smile.

"You're a good man, Merle. I'm so lucky that I met you."

Merle was determined not to get weepy, so he had to keep the goodbye brief.

"I won't be forgetting you anytime soon, honey. Who am I kidding? I'll never forget you as long as I live...you take care of yourself."

"You too."

He hugged and kissed her because he just had to and wished her luck with the lucky bastard back in Nova Scotia.

She smiled and paused for a moment just looking at him but her flight was boarding, and she didn't have time to say anything else.

"Better go, honey," he smiled.

"Goodbye, Merle."

He just nodded with a big fake smile cause he couldn't say goodbye out loud and still keep it together.

Merle was baffled by his own feelings and sensed that he would be for a long time to come. He suspected that it was love, but she wasn't for him; there was a younger man back home who'd get to be hers now.

##############################################

 **There is one more chapter and I just need to read it over and I'll post it after supper:)**

 **Thank you for reading. Teagan XOXO**


	18. What Happens In Vegas CH4

_**What Happens in Vegas - Part 4**_

Susan found her seat on the plane and knew that she wasn't OK, leaving Merle didn't feel right.

When an air host walked by with the drink cart, she asked for rum and coke without a moment's pause even though it was well before noon.

Merle had been with 20-some women so getting clingy was stupid, and she told herself that she had to let it all go. For 5 hours she'd be stuck on a plane thinking of the night before, and she dreaded it.

He was so gentle and sweet that she couldn't help falling, but that's what happened when you were a virgin with no experience in love. Susan had never been treated by any man the way that Merle treated her. He had wished her luck with the man back home, so it was obvious that he was OK with it coming to an end. They didn't even live in the same country, although she had been born in the US.

Her mind raced, and she decided to play a game on her phone to stay distracted, but she saw the picture of them at the top of the Tower as soon as she turned it on.

Susan tried not to get emotional, and the only thing she regretted about sleeping with Merle is that they couldn't be together.

 ** _/_**

Merle went back to the bar where he met her that night and tied one on like he hadn't done in years.

He even drank white wine just because she had and stared at his phone wishing he had her number.

 _What would he even say, though?_

 _I'm that_ _old_ _guy you left in Vegas, and I miss you?_

It was stupid; he should never have slept with her because now it was going to eat him alive. Daryl would laugh himself silly at the situation he'd landed himself in, and he dreaded telling him.

Merle got buzzed at the bar all alone, and soon a woman with dark hair approached him.

"You drinking alone tonight?" she asked.

"Yep."

"You OK?"

"No, I'm heartbroken."

"That's a shame...did you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think so; I'm not really in the mood to blubber in front of a stranger."

"OK."

"Sorry to be rude."

"I understand. I was just offering cause I've been there myself recently and I could tell you were sad."

"I appreciate it."

He downed the glass of wine and hissed at the dry sting in his throat then nodded to the bartender that he wanted another.

"Not a lot of men drink white wine," the woman remarked.

"I know...but she drank it."

"It'll give you a hangover that will make you wish you were dead, be careful."

"I already wish I was dead."

The woman came closer, and she smelled good to him, but he didn't want her.

"Why don't you have a real drink and then let me take you back to my room...I can make you feel better."

He chuckled to himself and turned toward her for a laugh.

"How much?"

"For you? $50, you are heartbroken after all."

"No, thanks."

The dark haired woman sighed and rolled her eyes at him before wandering away to try someone else. Genuine concern wasn't always easy to come by in Vegas, and he just wanted to get home to Maine where he could lie to himself that he was OK in peace.

 _ **/**_

Susan unpacked her bags and threw her clothes in the laundry. She still had the ticket stubs from the Tower and placed them in her jewelry box as a keepsake.

Her mind drifted to Blake, and she knew it wasn't the right time to start something with him now. She would have to get over Merle first...she hoped she could anyway.

Her apartment was cool, her bed was empty, and she didn't really know which way was up, so she decided to take a shower and then read.

Nothing felt right as she dried her hair with a towel and sat at the island in the kitchen eating soup noodles because she couldn't be bothered to cook.

The sensation of his hands on her body was still fresh in her mind and the sound of his gravely voice in her ears.

 _ **~You're so beautiful, Susan...I hope you're never sorry about this...**_

She could still feel him inside her, and she tried to push the thought away as her lip began to tremble.

"Damn it," she winced, all alone in the dim room.

Susan pushed the bowl of lukewarm noodles away and sighed as she grabbed her book to find the place she'd left off before she lay eyes on him.

She felt an eeriness wash over her when she picked up a postcard from Vegas and wondered what it was doing in her book.

She got her answer swiftly by turning it over, and it made her fall apart completely.

 _ **Susan,**_

 _ **I miss you already, and you're not even gone yet. I can hear you humming in the shower right now, and I'm trying hard not to ask if I can come in with you. Please remember that the first person**_ _ **you had sex with**_ _ **actually loved you, it wasn't just sex for me. You got to me like no woman ever has before, and I'm pretty sure I'll be thinking of you till it drives me insane.**_

 _ **Still, I hope that your future back home is filled with love and happiness and that the man you want becomes yours. You deserve to have the man that you want, honey. I won't ever forget you.**_

 _ **Love, Merle Dixon XOXO**_

 _ **~ By the way, you were wonderful. I'm not exaggerating when I say that you were the best I ever had.**_

 _ **/**_

Merle was back in Maine only a day when his brother began asking what the hell his problem was. He'd been tearing up when he was alone at night but didn't tell Daryl that.

"Nothing, leave it alone, Daryl."

"Lose some money or something? I told you gambling ain't your strong suit."

"I didn't gamble."

"Then what's wrong? You look like your dog died or something," Daryl pressed.

"I...forget it."

"Merle!"

"I met a woman there. OK?"

"Meeting a woman in Vegas sounds dicey," Daryl shuddered.

"She wasn't like most Vegas women...she wasn't like any woman I ever met."

"Oh yeah?" Daryl sat back in the office of the used car lot they co-owned and knew he was in for a story. "Go on."

"She was young, only 26. Her name was Susan, and I just bought her a drink and then...I fucking love this girl, Daryl."

"I think you missed some stuff in the middle there. You bought her a drink, and you fell in love?"

"We talked for a long time and...you won't judge me, right?"

"I judged you years ago," Daryl laughed.

"She was a virgin. I tried to tell her no, I even made her wait till the next day to be sure it wasn't the booze talking but she all but begged me to be her first. She said there was some guy back home that she liked and she wanted someone to show her all about it before she tried for this other man."

"Damn!" Daryl exclaimed.

"I don't know what the hell I was thinking to agree to it, but she kept insisting it's what she wanted."

"Holy crap, Merle-"

"She took me back to her room the first night, but I didn't go through with it, I had to give her time to change her mind. The next day I took her all over Vegas cause she was scared to do it alone and we had the best day I can imagine. I took her to the Tower and all the tourist places on The Strip, and I didn't want it to end-"

"Merle, this doesn't sound anything like you," Daryl interrupted.

"We went back to her room that night, and I made love to her."

"Since when do you use the term 'make love'?"

"I don't think I ever did it before. It was slow and really simple, but it was the best I ever had, Daryl. I was just about to beg her to come home with me the next morning but...I drove her to the airport, and now she's gone. She's probably in the arms of this other man right now, and all I wanna do is drink myself into an early grave."

"Merle, this is insane! It was just a weekend," Daryl began.

"I'm losing it, Daryl. I miss her so much."

"You need to take a couple of days off and get your head right. I can handle things here."

"Maybe I should," he shrugged.

"Go out to the cabin and have a drink, but don't drink yourself to death over a woman for Christ's sake!"

Merle got up and decided he did need a little personal time, he'd done the same for Daryl on occasion, and it was a bonus of running their own business.

 _ **/**_

Merle wandered around the cabin that evening and realized he didn't even have her last name. He couldn't Google her or find her number...she was completely gone like a ghost who was going to keep haunting his heart. He played the Chris Stapleton song again, trying to get all the tears out so he could move on with his life.

 _ **When I look at you now that years have gone by  
I think of the memories that time can't erase  
And all of the smiles that you've brought to my face  
Your love's been so true**_

 _ **It makes me want more of you  
Again and again  
I fall more in love with you  
Than I've ever been  
From the moment you wake me up  
Till you kiss me goodnight  
Everything that you do  
It makes me want more of you**_

He drank to ease the ache and pictured her in his mind as he lay back on his deck in the hammock. The wind was rocking him gently, and he looked out over Brewer Lake at the gray sky overhead.

Maybe he had waited too long to look for 'the one' and left himself a broken man over a simple tryst, maybe he really was losing it.

 _ **/**_

The next day around noon he decided to get out and go for a walk around the lake to clear his head. He'd only just gotten to the end of the path when he saw someone and only after a moment did he realize it was her. She was just standing in the road with her suitcase and looking at him with those same eyes.

"Susan?"

"Hey."

"How did you find me?" he asked before it dawned on him that it sounded rude. He just couldn't believe it.

She walked toward him and was taking something out of her purse.

"Your brother drove me here after I called him looking for you and then flew all the way here...did you mean this?"

She held out the postcard to him, and he took it from her hands to look down at what he'd written.

"Honey...I never meant anything as much as I mean this."

"You love me?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I love you like I never loved anyone."

She sank into his arms, and he couldn't help but fall apart. He never dreamed that she'd just show up.

It occurred to him that he would be trying to find her in Nova Scotia before long but no woman had ever come looking for him.

"You said I deserve to have the man I want, and I want you," she whispered.

He kissed her right there in the street and finally noticed Daryl's car just a little further up the road. Daryl nodded to him and pulled a U-turn to head back home.

"How long can I keep you here?" he asked. "What about us living in separate countries?"

"I'm an American...so maybe I can make Maine my new home," she smiled.

"You're American?"

"I was born in Pennsylvania, but we didn't get a chance to share very much about ourselves, did we?"

"I guess not," he smiled. "Come inside."

Merle picked up her suitcase and carried it to his cabin, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek as he did.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, honey."

 _ **/**_

Merle was in shock to see her but didn't waste a single moment telling her how he felt.

"I want you, Susan...I want you forever. I walked up to you in that bar, and you stole my heart, honey."

"And you stole mine...make love to me again and I'll stay."

Merle walked her to the couch and pulled her down with him in a heap of kissing and touching that was sloppy as hell, emotional and so perfect.

"How did you get here?" he asked as he took a break to kiss her neck.

"I used every last air mile I had," she laughed.

"I'll reimburse you," he promised as he pulled her underneath him. "What about that man, though?"

"I couldn't care less about him since I met you."

"I was gonna die a sad old man if I never saw you again."

"Your brother did mention when I called from Nova Scotia that you'd be happy to see me."

"More than happy," he said as he kissed from her hand down her arm slowly to her shoulder.

Susan tore at his clothes, and he reciprocated till they were naked and tangled on the living room floor like a couple of teenagers.

"You brought me to life, Merle...take me, please."

"Maybe you could take me this time," he winked.

Soon he was sitting back on the middle couch cushion, and she was raising her leg over his lap.

"Don't laugh...I'm new at this," she grinned.

"I wouldn't laugh at you in a million years, honey."

She kissed him sweet and slow and moved her hand down between them after a few minutes to arrange everything.

"Is it really OK that I'm 45?" he asked, in a last ditch moment of insecurity.

"I couldn't care less, Merle...you're the man I want."

She sank down on him then, and it was like a raindrop creeping down a window pane, sleepy and gradual.

"Oh hell..." he groaned and pulled her tight against him with both arms wrapped around her.

"Good?" she giggled.

"You're so damn good, honey...so good."

Susan started to rock on his lap, and his hands pulled her breasts to his mouth so he could taste her sweet skin again.

"Don't stop..." she whined, and he grinned, knowing just what she meant.

He teased his tongue around her nipples as they hardened before his eyes before taking one at a time into his mouth.

"Mmmmm," she moaned and started to fuck him a little faster.

"Jesus, woman! You're hot like fire," he panted before she pulled his mouth back to her breasts.

Susan knew just what she wanted, and she was taking it.

When she finally came, it was loud and unapologetic.

She cried out his name as her entire body trembled and she ground herself into his lap.

 ** _/_**

Merle held her so tight, and she melted into his body completely. He was the earth and the fire, and she never wanted to let him go. He kissed every inch that he could reach with his mouth and repeated over and over how much he missed her and wanted her.

This is what Susan had dreamed of for all her life. She prayed for a man to remove all the doubt and capture her heart in one fell swoop and here he was. It's like she couldn't get enough of his body, his voice or his very presence. He filled her body and soul so perfectly like they were two pieces of a puzzle made only for each other.

Merle picked her up and carried her to his room without a moment's pause and lay her out so gently.

"I missed you," she murmured looking up into his eyes.

"I was fallin' apart, honey...you got me."

"How did this happen? I just couldn't stay away from you," she mused, holding him to her bare chest.

"It doesn't make any sense, honey, but this is real...I know it."

 _ **/**_

Merle spent the next few days asking her everything there was to know about herself, kissing her and walking with her through the woods. At his age, he never dreamed that there was anyone left in the world just for him, but here she was. They spent time quietly together, feeling safe with each other and lost in their own private world at the cabin.

She said she'd move to Maine and he couldn't wait to have her closer to him. She'd have to find a job, and it wouldn't happen overnight, but he knew it would happen. Someday soon Susan would be in his life every day, and he realized how much he needed it, the stability of a real relationship.

Merle told her he loved her a hundred times over the course of their time together and kissed her every chance he got, it was a week of heaven.

The idea of meeting the perfect person in a bar in Vegas sounded far-fetched, but her being with him then was proof that what happened in Vegas didn't always have to stay there.*


	19. On a Grid Road in the Dark

This story is irredeemable. It's just a smutty oneshot with very little plot. I'm in the middle of a big period piece that is straining my mind so I felt like writing something mindless and dirty for fun. Enjoy! just don't expect anything too fancy...this one actually has daddy kink a little:/ He he he

Teagan XO

#########################################################################################

 _ **On A Grid Road In The Dark**_

Heather didn't like driving in the dark but sometimes it was necessary when she got called into work for an evening shift.

She was still in her short denim cutoffs and white t-shirt from the bar where she was bartending and making tips that paid most of her bills.

Living out of town wasn't exactly convenient, but she loved her little small town home and couldn't imagine living in the city full time.

The music was blasting in her little car, and she rolled along the grid road chasing the ghost dust in her own headlights. Just off the road were abandoned farm houses and they gave her the creeps. She tried to focus on the music and not the eerie surroundings on that autumn night under a full harvest moon.

She was within 20 minutes of her home when she realized that her gas warning light was on and her heart sank. How long had it been on? Why hadn't she filled up before she left the city?

Within the next mile, her car slowed to a stop, and she whined in frustration.

"Shit!"

Nobody would be along at such a late hour, at least that's what she thought.

She lit a smoke and got out of the car to take a quick pee in the ditch when she noticed lights far off in the distance.

She needed a lift or a jerry can of gas, but she was alone on an isolated road and just prayed it was a friendly face.

When the vehicle came closer, she realized it was the town mechanic, and she squealed in delight. From what she knew, Merle Dixon was a decent guy, and she believed he'd be willing to help her. He was 50 or so, but she found him more than a little attractive which was a bonus if he was going to offer her assistance.

Heather was always one to find older men desirable, and none of her friends understood it. She was 30 but looked more like 24 and most of the men who caught her eye were heavily graying and out of her age group entirely.

Merle's truck slowed to a stop just ahead of hers, and she leaned against the hood of her car and took a slow drag as he got out to speak to her.

"What's goin' on here?" he asked, removing his hat from his head and eyeing her slowly up and down. He was wearing coveralls, and she lusted for him to be stripped out of them immediately. Something about an older man who got his hands dirty for a living made her horny as hell.

"I messed up and forgot to fill my tank," she shrugged.

Heather was embarrassed to admit to such an out of town rookie move. Everyone in town maintained good awareness of their gas levels, so they didn't wind up stranded.

"Silly girl," he said, shaking his head and walking around to check the bed of his truck. "And all I got is diesel."

"Damn it," she sighed.

"You wanna ride?" he asked casually.

"Please. It's scary out here at night all alone," she winced.

"Scaredy cat," he winked.

"Hey, it's creepy, and there's all these busted old farm houses and barns."

"Hop in then, little girl," he laughed.

Heather rolled her eyes and opened the back door of her car to grab her purse to take with her.

Thankfully her car was pulled well off the road so she could get someone to take her back for it in the daylight.

"Thank you so much, Merle."

"It's nothing...Heather, right?"

"That's me," she grinned, sliding in next to him.

It was now that she was closer to him that she realized how big his arms were, how good he smelled, and how much she wanted him. Heather hadn't had a man in a while, and there's no way she wasn't going to try and have this man, he was irresistible.

Apparently, he noticed the way she was staring and asked what she was looking at.

"You," she answered. "Is that OK?"

"Why you lookin' at me?"

She played a little bashful and shrugged her shoulders, trying to act coy.

"No reason."

"How old are you?" he asked and she licked her lips slowly and answered.

"30."

"Pfft! Bullshit!" he chuckled.

"I am too," she argued, pulling out her driver's license to prove it.

"Well, would ya look at that! I thought you were just a kid. You don't look more than...24 tops?" he answered, handing back her ID.

"Nope. I'm a real live grown up," she laughed.

"Interesting, but I'm still old enough to be your daddy," he grinned.

"That's OK," she smirked. "I kinda like the sound of that."

"Yeah?" he answered and then his eyes drifted down to her bare legs and she could feel her body reacting instantly. "You got a daddy kink goin' on?"

"Not really, but I do like older men. I can't guarantee the word daddy won't accidentally escape my lips from time to time, though," she said softly, attempting to seduce him with her voice.

He smirked at her and leaned his head on his arms that were laying across the steering wheel.

"Why do I feel like you're gonna be trouble?" he chuckled.

"Trouble isn't always a bad thing though, is it?"

She enjoyed the back and forth but she was ready to pounce and if her radar was working, so was he.

"Alright then, honey...if you're up for it then so am I."

Heather edged closer and grabbed his thigh with a possessive grip that startled him.

"I've noticed you around town, and I always wondered what it would be like to touch you," she purred.

"I thought you were younger than 30 so I was tryin' not to think of you," he laughed.

"What do you think now?" she grinned, sliding onto his lap and pulling her t-shirt over her head.

"Damn, honey!" he growled. "You gonna ride me right here on a grid road in the dark, little girl?"

"Yes, I am."

Heather unfastened her bra, and he dove in for her breasts like it was feeding time in the lion's den.

She held her hand against his cheek as he sucked her nipple into his mouth then teased his tongue all over her breasts.

"Oh fuuuuuck!" she groaned, grinding herself against the hardness in his lap.

"You're gonna get it, woman!" he hissed, gripping her waist and pulling her down harder to get a feel for how badly he needed her.

"I sure hope so...I want those rough hands all over my body, baby."

"Are you for real, honey?"

"You tell me," she whined, sliding her hand down between them to cup his dick through his coveralls.

"Fuck me," he moaned.

"If you say so," she giggled.

/

Heather squirmed off of his lap to get her shorts off, and he watched in disbelief as he caught sight of her sweet pink panties.

Merle wasn't the type to fuck a near stranger in his truck, but this was the kind of situation that fantasies were made of.

Her hands reached for the snaps of his coveralls, and she ripped them open aggressively.

He had only a white muscle shirt and boxers underneath. He was still sweaty from a long day working in the city, but she couldn't care less, and he knew it.

There was some fumbling and yanking of material as he kicked off his work boots and squirmed out of his coveralls.

The next thing he knew she was reaching into his boxers and stroking his dick like she did it for a living.

She leaned into his neck and licked his ear as she whispered that she wanted his cock deep inside her.

He began to wonder if it was a fever dream but then she slid her panties off, and he knew that pussy was real and he wanted it bad. She demanded that he strip for her and he happily obliged, he wanted skin to skin contact so bad he could taste it.

She bent over his lap then and started to suck him off as if it was her singular goal in life to please him. Merle had never had a blowjob so hot and eager before. The way she teased her tongue and her wet lips up and down his shaft and then hungrily took him deep into her throat was like heaven on earth. He slid his hand down her body to touch her as she sucked his cock and he found her slippery, warm and wet.

His fingers slipped and slided around her lips, and she whined with her mouth full of his cock, sending him closer to the edge from the vibrations.

"You got a sweet pussy there, honey...am I gonna get a taste?" he asked as he reached the end of his tolerance for her mouth on his dick.

"You better," she winked, laying back on the bench seat and spreading her legs seductively.

Merle turned on the interior light to take in the sweetness between her thighs and seal the moment in his mind.

"Oh, Christ!" he groaned. "You're so wet for me, honey."

"That's right, baby...smooth...warm and dripping wet."

"Marry me," he groaned as he bent down to pray at her altar.

/

Heather liked it dirty and hard and this was the man she'd been thinking of for months.

He touched her wet heat with the tips of his fingers, spreading her lips before teasing his tongue up and down her core slowly like the setting sun.

Heather watched as his lips drifted across her open slit and then he sucked her clit gently into his mouth.

"Oh yes...oh hell yes," she panted trying to hold onto her orgasm just a little longer.

It was impossible, though, when he slid two of his fingers inside her and stroked her g-spot as he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue.

The sight alone was enough to drive her clear out of her mind and her back arched off the bench seat as he buried his mouth in her soaked pussy. Heather came hard and loud, pulling his face into her body and grinding herself against his mouth.

Her core tightened around his fingers in a desperate rhythm as she imagined how good it was going to feel to ride his huge cock.

By the time she was recovered, he was sitting back on the seat, and she jumped on his lap faster than lightning.

/

Merle still couldn't wrap his mind around it, but there she was, this sweet young thing taking his dick and riding it for all she was worth.

She rolled her hips so fast and hard that he questioned if he'd ever been fucked so good.

She clung to him with her arms around his neck and slammed her pussy down in his lap over and over as she repeated his name in a string of dirty sentences.

He grabbed her ass and squeezed it hard, trying not to cum too fast, but she wasn't making it easy.

Her breasts were bouncing in his face, and he felt her nipple brush his hungry lips a few times as he held her tight and pulled her down on his dick.

She paused for a moment to rest her thighs, and he held her waist in his firm grip and fucked up into her as she knelt over his lap.

"Oh fuuuuuck!" she cried out, and he was so damned close it hurt.

"That's right, honey. You like taking my dick nice and hard?"

"Yes...keep giving it to me!" she sighed weakly.

"Bend over the seat, darlin'."

She pulled her leg over his lap and got on her knees with her back to him, and he mounted her from behind with every intention of rocking her world.

Merle slid into her and fucked her hard, occasionally slapping her ass and making her moan for more.

He just knew somehow that she'd want a smack or two and he was absolutely right.

"Own my pussy, Daddy!" she sobbed reaching up to leave a steamy handprint on the passenger window.

Merle's hands gripped her waist, and he drove into her over and over.

He knew he was at the end of his rope within a minute, so he pulled her back against his chest, and she continued to fuck him back as his right hand traveled down to her clit.

"Cum on my dick, honey," he demanded. "Cum for me!"

His fingers teased her clit, and his dick penetrated all of her defenses as she leaned back into his body.

"Oh, Christ! I...oh fuck!"

"Let it go, girl!" he instructed, and her vagina obeyed his words, clenching down on his cock and massaging an agonizing orgasm out of him as well.

"That's a good girl," he growled, pulling out to cum on her open thighs.

/

They flopped down onto the bench seat then, both in complete and utter disbelief at the events at hand.

"You wanna come back to my place to crash?" he asked, hoping she'd at least let him hold her for a night.

"You want me to?"

"People in town will probably talk...it's up to you, but I'd like you to."

"Let 'em talk," she smiled, picking up random pieces of clothing from around the truck.

"This was really something else," he sighed, still smiling at her like a child at Christmas.

"I know I probably come across like a total whore but...I actually liked you for quite a while, and it's been a year and a half since I had sex last."

"I didn't think you were a whore! Good grief, girl! I was involved in this too, ya know?"

"I know. I'm just sayin' in case that's what you thought," she shrugged, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Well, I didn't think that. I like a woman who says what she wants and then takes it."

Heather laughed a little then and nodded her head, that was her to a T.

"I sure wanted you, and I guess you could say I took you," she smiled.

"You can take me anytime you like," he said, hoping that she wasn't done with him.

"I like the sound of that," she said softly, leaning into him as he pulled away from the shoulder of the road. "Maybe we could make this a regular thing."

"I could go for that," he grinned, pulling her closer as he continued down the dark road home.


End file.
